


Down to Ph(uck)otograph

by TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, hipster tyler, punk josh, slight ocd mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse/pseuds/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish he would bang me as hard as his drums." Or in which hipster Tyler has a petty crush on punk Josh and they get assigned to an art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romance, fun, and youthful

Tyler Joseph is the smallest boy in his class but he tries to hide this fact in wearing overly large sweaters or jackets. He's only the fourth student who has tattoos and the second who has a nose ring. He'd gotten the septum piercing out of spite when one afternoon his mom complained about seeing someone with one out in public. She didn't say anything about it ever again to him. His tattoos are minimalistic and their meaning is something only he will ever know.

Joshua Dun is the first boy in his class to get a nose ring, nearly straight after his small lip ring phase. Though, he's sure the nose ring will last longer. He's also one of the four students in his class to have tattoos but he shows them off, unlike Tyler. Rumour had it that Tyler's mom still didn't even know about them, hence most sweaters. But he wasn't sure if that was the only reason he wore sweaters and hoodies all the time. Josh also keeps the meaning behind his tattoos a secret.

Tyler Joseph is the hipster and Joshua Dun is the punk.

****  
  
  
  


" _Maybe_ ," Brendon, Josh's best friend, elbows Josh in the ribs. "If you'd just talk to him...." They'd been having this conversation forever, making Josh roll his eyes. He'd accidentally spied on Tyler after school, hearing him play music beautifully. At that moment, punk boy Josh had fallen in love with the hipster boy Tyler.

"I think I would just scare him." He closes his locker door harshly. "He probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway."

"Yes but you haven't tried yet. What's the problem?"

"Getting turned down."

"Who's getting turned down?" Ashley (aka Halsey) walks up to both boys. Neither comment on her new hairstyle or color since all focus is on Josh.

"Same ol' same ol'."

"Geez Yoshua! Just talk to the boy!"

He takes a deep breath and wants to hit both if his friends. "Today's the day, alright?"

"Alright!" Brendon yells too loudly, catching the attention of a few students. "Joshy is getting a date!"

Josh rolls his eyes again and starts to walk away. "We're just _talking_."

****  
  
  
  


"Oh, gosh golly Jenna," Tyler grabs her arm tightly, nails practically digging into her skin. "There he is." His voice comes out squeaky but he's learned to stop being embarrassed by it. "Joshua William Dun."

"Wait, how do you even know his middle name?" She pries his claws out of her arm.

"I did roll last year for a sub." He explains quickly and turns back to her in a fast motion. "He dyed his hair over break. Jenna, are you listening?"

She sighs but has a smile on her face. "Yes, Ty, I'm listening." She looks over his shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of the pink. "It's a nice color."

"Its a _lovely_ color. Pink indicates romance, fun, and being youthful. Maybe his hair signifies his feelings? I remember when it was purple. Very mystical if you ask me."

"What's blue mean?" That was his last hair color when winter began.

He has to think for a second. "Sedated, serene, trust worthy."

"Does this mean I'm trust worthy?"

He looks into her wide and open blue eyes. "Why do you think you're my best friend?" He leans his back up against the lockers, holding his books close to his chest. Jenna laughs and goes back to rearranging her locker. "I wish he'd bang me as hard as he did his drums."

"Tyler!"

"Sorry, sorry." He can't help but smile a little. "Do you think I could sneak a picture?"

"You shouldn't be taking people's pictures without their consent unless it's for city pictures."

He hums quietly and pushes himself off the lockers. "You're right. I should get going. Catch ya later Jenna Bean." He kisses her cheek before walking off to his class.

****  
  
  
  


Josh isn't perfect in art but he needed the credit. Band wasn't necessarily his style, the uncomfortable uniforms and marching with a drum. He liked to be more stationary than that, thank you. He just wished he knew someone in this class. His other friends he'd met through Brendon had different periods. Though, Tyler was in the same class, but he still didn't talk to him.

He zoned out as the teacher welcomed them back, unable to take his eyes off the back of Tyler's head. The smaller boy scribbled away in his journal that he always carried around. Mark, his other best friend, brought his attention back a few times but he still went back to his journal. Josh had been planning the entire break on how to talk to him. He planned out the whole conversation if it went right but he knew there wouldn't be a set script.

"Alright class, I know you just got back from a break but I'm assigning a group project and no you don't get to pick partners." There collective groans, and she silenced them by waving her hand. "I know I know, it sucks but it's happening. You get to choose which project you do though. Groups are posted in the front of the classroom, the information packets on the table under it. Get in your partnership and work for the rest of the class."

Josh goes to the front and nearly has a heart attack at who he is partnered with.  Tyler freaking Joseph. _New plan, new plan!_ His brain screams, deciding his old plan wasn't worthy enough. He glances back at the boy who's still writing. Picking up two information packets, he makes his way over to Tyler.

"Hey, um, we're partners for this project thing..." He stands almost awkwardly. If anyone knew it anything about Josh, it was that he was the shyest, softest punk they knew. Tyler seemed dead to the world, only focused on the journal. "Uh... Tyler?"

His head pops up at the mention of his name. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We're partners for the project."

"Project...?" He glances around the room. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just, um..." He shoves loose papers into the notebook and closes it. "I should get a packet I guess."

"I got one for you."

"Oh, thanks man." He smiles and Josh is sure he would be a puddle if he wasn't human. Which he's not fully. Maybe.

Josh sits next to him and flips through all the projects they can do. "What do you wanna do? I'm no good at art in the first place."

Tyler scans the pages quickly. "Photography is easy. We can do something with that. If you want."

"I'm down for anything."

_**Down to fuck?** _

_No, shut up Blurry_. "Photography it is then."

They make a plan, deciding who's house they can go to and what they should even photograph. Tyler talks about colors and some meanings and Josh listens as best he can without zoning out, thinking about how cute he is talking about something he seems to enjoy. They at least end up agreeing where to work and exchange phone numbers to talk about it later and to send addresses.

"Um, can we combine partnerships?" Pete asks when everyone has settled into their groups.

"I didn't partner you with Patrick for a reason."

**  
** _"Yes, but I want to be."_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when's Joshua coming over?" Jenna rolls over onto her stomach on Tyler's bed. "I still can't believe you got his number so quickly. What'd you put him in your phone as?" 

 

"Just Joshua." He lies and fixes the photos on the strings, hanging along his walls. He hoped the pictures would give him and Josh inspiration for their project. "And he said he had to go home before coming over here. Don't scare him if you're still here." 

 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

 

**From: Jishwa :O**

_hey im on my way see you in a few?_

 

Tyler has a tiny panic attack, feeling unprepared for a project that isn't even planned. "Alright, out." He grabs Jenna by her arm and drags her off of the bed. 

 

"Wait, what?" She pretends to look hurt but complies to the tugging. Honestly, Tyler isn't even that strong but she sometimes will let him think so. "Is he here?" 

 

"Not yet but I'll let you meet him some other time, okay?" He leads her down the staircase and opens the front door when they get to it. 

 

"Aw you're being so shy!" She tries pinching his cheeks but he swats her hand away. 

 

"Goodbye Jenna." He tries to glare but he could never really look all that menacing with those big puppy dog eyes. He just prays to a God that still loves him that his family doesn't overhear her comment. 

 

"Have fun Ty." She waves goodbye and walks out the door, tapping her phone to remind him to keep her updated. When she's gone he rushes back upstairs and looks over his room. The crumpled bedsheets and tossed around pillows don't bother him but the fact that he just noticed there was a more purple photo with the blue photos bugged the shit out of him. All of his photos were organized by rows of string and each row was a specific color, ranging from darkest to lightest. He wasn't sure how many times he'd rearranged these photos but he knew it was his daily routine. Rushing wouldn't make it look perfect but he wanted the color scheme perfect for Josh to look at and he needed it perfect for his well-being too. Josh wouldn't care if they were uneven and just say it was awesome or cool like everyone else did but it made him fidgety and uncomfortable when it was off by one shade. 

 

The ring of a doorbell made him freeze. He heard his mom's footsteps to he took the small amount of time to hang back up the other photos. The door opened when he clipped the last one up. 

 

"Tyler, sweetie, your school friend is here!" She called up to him. He nearly runs out of his room but calmly makes his way downstairs to look somewhat normal. He was nervous, alright? 

 

"Hey, Josh, come on up and we can start planning." He doesn't even make it down all the way before Josh walks after him. He didn't want his mom talking his ear off or worse, trap him with her baking. It was great, but it always left his friends wandering back into the kitchen and he oddly wanted to get some work done. 

 

**_He'll notice the uunevenness of the pictures. Theyre not that great anyway._ **

 

Tyler ignores his inner demon and pushes on. Josh looks fascinated by the way his room is set up. He makes a small circle, looking at all the photos. "Whoa, this is sick. How long did it take?"

 

"Awhile. There was getting the photos then setting them up and making sure they were in color order and... Sorry, I'm probably boring you." 

 

"Nah dude. It's sick as frick that you would spend so much time on something this cool." 

 

_Tyler 1. Blurry 0._

 

"Well, thanks... Any ideas for the project? I'm open for what you want to do. I mean, I have a few ideas, I just want to hear yours." Tyler sits in his desk chair, spinning it a little. He gestures for Josh to sit on his bed and he complies.

 

"You were talking colors and their meaning earlier. We could do something like the color spectrum thingy and like have the picture also mean what the color does. I dunno, I'm not very good at this."

 

"I like that idea. And we can use your pink hair. I'm thinking with romance and we can dull all the other colors so your hair just pops out." 

 

"Yeah, that's cool."

 

"Well, that was easy, right?" 

 

"We have to plan more stuff." 

 

"Right."

 

Tyler listens to Josh ramble off about how he's pretty much free but certain days just won't do and he lists them off but Tyler is only stupidly passive listening and thinking about how Josh's hair matches his lips. Not entirely its just he never noticed how pink they were. Eventually Josh gets to writing his schedule down and somewhere in there Tyler does to. He doesn't want to talk school work with Josh but he's too awkward to start any other conversation. 

 

"Are those vinals?" Josh points to the box in the corner of his room. 

 

"Oh, yeah, they were my dad's though. I honest to god have them for aesthetic purposes." 

 

"Freaking hipsters." Josh jokes with an easy smile that makes his eyes do the crinkly thing Tyler dies to see. "What's next? Vintage bookstores and not Starbucks coffee?" 

 

"I love Starbucks. Also I don't read."   


 

Josh laughs and Tyler decides in that moment it's his job to hear that sound all the time for as long as he lives. 

 

 

Josh goes home nearly an hour later after they talk about anything music because they both know its something they have in common. Jenna chews him out for not updating her but he tells her everything when she sneaks into his room. That night he dreams of pinks and Joshua Dun's cotton candy lips talking to him and the sound of his laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 2am and I wrote this while watching comedy specials bc that's my life. Also because its fall break I'll spoil you and post too often. Thanks for still reading!!!


	3. Happy, Entergetic, Excitement

Josh sometimes wished he had better friends. Brendon and Ashley were nice (sometimes _too nice_ ) but some days Josh believed the world was out to get him when they teased him about Tyler. Today was a little different because he let it slide by without almost no eye rolls.

 

“He's in love.” Ashley tells Brendon in a sing song voice at lunch.

 

“Oh look, he's smiling about it today!” Brendon teases and Ryan shoves him arm a little. “What?”

 

“Leave the poor guy alone, Brendon."

 

Josh doesn't even seem like he's listening. He's looking across the lunchroom, glancing nervously at Tyler and his friends. They're all the hipster type with the exception of Pete but that's only because he's dating Patrick. Pete used to sit with Brendon but since he started dating his ‘hunny-bunny’ he'd moved tables. No one hated him for it and he really didn't hate his friends either. He just really loved Patrick.

 

Tyler catches Josh's eye after he'd laughed at something Jenna had said to him, making Josh look away quickly. Right at Brendon's dumb smirking face.

 

“You can sit with him too.”

 

“No, I'm not going to leave I was just--”

 

“Gee and Frank are gonna be here in a minute. Go ahead dude.”

 

“No it's nothing. I'm fine here.” He continues to eat his crappy lunch and scrolls through his phone, using all his energy to not look at Tyler. Hed had an amazing time learning things about him and for some reason the only thing he couldn't stop was Tyler's slight fascination with colors and their meaning. Josh would listen to him list words all day if he could.

 

Brendon leaves him alone when Gerard and Frank sit down. They end up changing the subject completely, but Josh doesn't really listen. He accidentally goes back to staring over at Tyler. He never looks back up at him. Josh catches the words ‘party’ and ‘my house’ from Gerard. They're all obviously invited.

 

“You going Josh?” He gets acknowledged again.

 

“Do you think Tyler would go?”

 

“Tyler Joseph?” Gerard glances over at his table. Of course he knew Tyler and about him; they'd worked on several history projects. “Doesn't seem his style. I think he likes calm stuff.”

 

“You should ask anyway.” Ashley tells him.

 

“I was just thinking about for our art project.” Josh tries to act like he wasn't bummed by Gerard's answer. It wasn't disappointing, he just wasn't sure if he should really ask. “You know, the photography stuff.”

 

“Yeah, photography.” Brendon snorts. “ _Sure_.”

  
  
  


 

**To: Tyler Broseph**

There's a party at Gerard's tomorrow. Wanna come along? Maybe we can get some good pics

 

Josh nearly throws his phone across the room after half an hour of even making up the text and sending it. What he really needed was his best friend in the entire world, practictical sister, the annoyance of his life, Debby. Her parents moved for job reasons, crushing the both of them. It had only been nearly four months and yet it felt like centuries. They still kept in touch everyday but it wasn't the same as her sitting in his room with him and calming his nerves. He had to call her but he was afraid to pick up his phone. A text coming in changed that all too quickly.

 

**From: Tyler Broseph:**

Sure! I don't think id bring an expensive camera to a party though…

 

**To: Tyler Broseph:**

Strictly fun then?

 

He scolded himself for sounding like such an awkward nerd.

 

**From: Tyler Broseph:**

Strictly fun it is Jishwa

 

He shamelessly danced in his room in victory.

  
  


 

“Jenna!” Tyler yelled into his phone before she could even reply. She only lived two houses away but he couldn't wait to even tell her the news. “Josh invited me to a party.”

 

“Wait, what? Who's even having a party?”

 

“Gerard Way. You know, the guy who keeps dying his hair red then black and then back to red? I've worked on projects with him.”

 

“The guy who gave you the ‘creepy jeepies?’” her tone is teasing. “And if that boy keeps dying his hair so much, it's going to fall out.”

 

“He didn't! I just didn't realize how chill he was. You know most punk kids can be scary.”

 

“Yet you still have a crush on Josh.”

 

“Can you go back to making fun of me about Gerard?”

 

“No way, kiddo.” He can hear her smile and it's slightly sickening. “Can I tag along? I don't want you getting hurt.”

 

 _“I'm not that small.”_ They've been over this a million times and he's not sure how many times he's talked about this with someone else. “I fell off of my roof and survived with a twisted ankle. I even scaled the school one afternoon out of spite. I'm stronger than you think.”

 

“You're going to get yourself killed one day.”

 

“At least I'd be doing something sick as hell.”

 

“Tyler, please.” she scoffs and he knows she doesn't find the climbing all too impressive. But climbing and falling out of his tree into her backyard is what made them become friends in the first place. He totally wasn't watching her long blonde hair ripple through the wind as she swung on her swingset. Eight year old Tyler wasn't a very smart or sneaky person.

 

“Jenna, please.” He copies her tone but she doesn't say anything back and if he was looking at her, he was sure she'd be glaring daggers. Her eyes were already sharp enough. “I'll ask and let you know but I'm not entirely sure Josh can say no to me.”

 

“Keep thinking that, Ty.”

 

It wasn't even seconds later that he got his response. “You can go, _mom_.”

 

“Oh, I'm not going to protect you. That'll be Josh's job. I'm only going to see you embarrass yourself and help you if you're flirting get bad.”

  
“Wow, thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda felt bad leaving Debby out bc I was too scared to write her wrong. Next chapter is all about the party and I'll try to add why Tyler is so interested in colors and their meanings.   
> I kinda struggle with color thing for ocd so I figured it'd be cool to write about?


	4. Warmth, hunger, intensity

"This was a dumb idea Jenna." Tyler stares at the loud house from the passenger side of her car. He can already feel the bass of the music playing loud enough to have the cops pulling up. "Let's go back."

 

"No way, Joseph." She turns the car off and gives him her best mom glare. "Josh is expecting you to be in there and he'll be _so sad_ that you won't go in."

 

"He probably won't even notice!" He gestures dramatically to the house and watches a few people stumble out, laughing obnoxiously. "It's probably so packed..." He swallows thickly and glances back at the house nervously. He remembered it better when there wasn't a huge party going on inside of it and when it was daytime. "Just... people bumping into each other and deafening music."

 

"You like deafening music, Tyler." She takes his hand in hers trying  him. "I'll stay by your side, I swear."

 

"... _okay_."

 

Jenna grins and gets out of the car quickly, Tyler following not too hind her. It's not his st party, actually, but he's never been to one of Gerard's parties before. The group of teens that had stumbled out moments ago linger outside stifling dumb giggles, letting the cold air sober them up a little. In the middle of his anxiety problem, Tyler barely even notices exactly how cold it is. Jenna has to drag him along the small walkway to the front door when he suddenly stops and just stares. All he thinks about is harsh, mean, reds with sprinkles of blacks and oranges. He has difficulty of using the right words, replacing them with colors. Only Jenna can understand what he means. Opening the door, he sees yellows and green from the lights that match the feeling of the song. A few people shout excitedly at them when they walk in. Honestly, it's the craziest shit hes ever seen. He's sure someone just slid down the staircase on a large cooking pan.

 

"Wanna find Josh?" Jenna yells over the music and Tyler only nods back. They push through the tightly packed crowd, hoping to find a familiar face. The song changes suddenly to loud horns and then a collective (and way too synchronized) shout of 'JOHN CENA!' and then Brendon jumps from a table somewhere. They see an annoyed Gerard go for where the sound system is set up an unplugs the phone angrily. The song stops suddenly and Tyler swears he can hear Brendon yell "Get memed on motherfucker!"

 

Jenna decides they need to go in that direction so Tyler follows, holding onto her purse strap like a little kid. "Brendon!" She can be heard easily over the shouting.

 

"IT'S JENNA AND TYLER!" He gets himself out of Gerard's death grip on his shirt and hugs the two simultaneously.

 

"Where's Josh?"

 

"Josh?" Brendon looks around and finds his pink hair easily. He points, catching Josh's attention. "Right there."

 

"Thanks Beebo." Jenna starts walking away, Tyler having to move with her because his grip is so tight on her purse strap. Gerard's scolding about randomly changing the music fades quickly as they move to the kitchen.

 

"Hey, you guys made it!" Josh grins at the both of them and immediately fills two red plastic cups up for them. Tyler drinks his probably too quickly, which has Josh and Jenna raising both eyebrows in surprise. "Not used to parties?"

 

"Oh, he parties." Jenna has a sly smile after her shock fades.

 

"Wanna go dance or something, Josh?" He ignores Jenna and her comment. Josh stutters out a yes and Tyler finally let's go of the purse and leads him toward the crowd after getting himself more to drink. Jenna grabs his arm, stopping him.

 

"I knew you didn't need me."

 

 

 

 

The next hour is a bit of a blur. Tyler remembers stupidly dancing with Josh, pink and purple lights illuminating the room, and making Josh's skin look paler. They don't dance too close but Tyler shows off some lame boy band dance moves which Josh laughs at. It's really fun when he loosens up and Josh starts making jokes and sometime Tyler takes out his phone, taking videos and pictures. He remembers giggling, Josh talking in his ear and warm hands making his stomach just as easily warm. They moved to a couch somewhere off to the side, ignoring both couples making out next to them and they talk and talk and talk.

****

Josh eventually gets up to get them more drink, leaving Tyler alone. He takes the time to watch people who aren't sucking face and smiles when he catches someone laughing or seeing a few dance close with dopey grins.

****

“Ty, hey,” Josh's voice snaps him out of his small daze. “Brendon gave me this.” He holds out a tightly wrapped joint. “Wanna share? We'd have to go outside. Gerard doesn't want anything smoked inside.”

****

“Y-yeah, uh, sure.” He stands up, bidding the making out couples a silent goodbye. Josh leads Tyler up the stairs to a bedroom that looks like it definitely belongs to Gerard. He opens a door mostly made of window that lead to a balcony. Josh turns climbs along the railing and carefully making his way on top of the roof. Tyler can hear a few people call his name cheerfully.

****

“Need a hand Ty--” Josh turned to help the boy up but he was already swinging up his thin leg and getting to a sitting position right next to him. “Apparently…. Not?” Josh laughs and helps him get comfortable next to Brendon and his other friends. Pete tosses over a lighter and Josh catches it easily.

******  
**

“I've never _smoked_ anything before.” Tyler watches Josh go first, his slightly rounded cheeks hollowing in as he sucks in a deep breath. He breathes out with a small chuckle, the smoke dispersing in the air.

****

“You've never gotten high before?”

****

“I've gotten high. I've just never smoked before.” Tyler takes the joint from him and takes breathes in the smoke slowly. He sees the slight look of confusion on Josh's face. “Pot brownies. I was always too scared to smoke, I dunno.” He shrugs, feeling better by the second. Josh takes another hit and Tyler looks over the edge of the house. It's not a huge drop but enough to break a bone. “Is this the best place to be doing this?”

****

“You get to see the stars, dude.” Brendon has a stupid grin on his face and points up at the sky.

****

Tyler looks up, not sure if he's actually seeing stars or the dust on his glasses lenses. He and Josh takes turns and after awhile he's giggling over nothing. The stars still aren't visible but he finds beauty in them.

****

“Dude.” he looks over at Josh who's squinting at the sky.

****  
** ** _“Dude.”_

 

“Look right there.” He points up to a random cluster of stars that look brighter than the others. “It's a rhombus.”

__

Josh snorts. “A rhombus? Where?”

__

“ _Right there_. Joshy look carefully. It's a fucking rhombus!” He traces the shape with his finger, hoping Josh could see it.

__

“Oh! The rhombus.” Josh points too, his hand bumping into Tyler's. “I see the rhombus.”

 _ **  
**_“Do you?” Tyler looks at him carefully. Josh nods and takes Tyler's hand in his. “Oh my God, _Josh_.”

 

“What?”

“You're real.”

Josh laughs, loud and his eyes do that cute crinkly thing Tyler likes. “Yes, I'm very real.” Tyler takes his free hand and nearly slaps it on Josh's cheek, rubbing the skin and really feeling it.

“You feel _fucking amazing_.”

“Thank you.”

Tyler releases his face after pulling at his cheeks and smushing them. They drop their arms, fingers still intertwined. Tyler stares back up at the sky.

“I see the milky way.” He mutters quietly. It's hard to see but if he focuses hard enough, it's there. “Blues and some silver.” He pauses, deciding which words he wants to use. “Calmness and purity. I think that fits well with it.”

“What's up with your knowledge with color meanings?”

“I have ocd so I like certain things in color order or if say you had blue green and yellow cups and you were to stack them randomly, I want one stack blue, one green, and one yellow. You don't mix colored items when presenting them.” He pretends to sound like he's scolding Josh. “I felt weird about it sometimes and I wanted it to be more than just, I dunno, ocd so I just looked up meanings. Colors fit with everything. Feelings, describing how a song sounds, anything.”

 **  
**“That's deep.”

 

“ _You're deep_.” He snorts obnoxiously and they start laughing really hard.

Josh calms a bit, wiping away the treats from laughing so hard. “I like the milky way a bit better now.”

 **  
**“Who's looking for Mikey?” Gerard asks.

 

 

 

After smoking more than just the one blunt and drinking more alcohol, the group find themselves in the kitchen after Brendon said ‘let's do something really dumb’ and Gerard didn't argue because he was too high to care. Patrick, Pete, and Frank follow just to see how hurt Brendon will get, and Jenna finds Tyler almost worried because she hadn't seen him in so long. They couldn't really think of anything actually fun and dumb with their clouded minds so Josh jokingly suggests a back flip contest. Brendon does it straight from the ground and looks too smug when he lands it. Everyone looks at Josh because they all know they're the only two in the kitchen who can do back flips. Josh does perfectly if not better.

“Okay somebody pick something to flip off of.” Brendon says, adjusting his pants.

“Couch.” Tyler is the first one to say something.

They move to the living room, clearing the area around the couch and Brendon stands between two couples obvious in their make out session. Brendon tugs up his pants ridiculously again, tongue poking out a little.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Pete asks gesturing to his pants.

“Optimal flippage.” He holds out his arms to balance a little, prepping himself. While he's wiggling his fingers dumbly, Ryan comes from the crowd, looking very unimpressed.

“Is he gonna back flip?” He asks no one in particular.

“Yup.” Three of them say at the same exact time, all popping the p.

Brendon finally flips, stumbling a little on the landing. Josh goes next, not taking so much time to flip and more people cheer for him. Brendon looks a little annoyed but asks someone to suggest something else to flip off of.

“Kitchen counter.” Pete says. So they go back to the kitchen, getting Dallon and Andy interested because Brendon starts talking shit. Pete doesn't really watch, tapping away at his phone and taking pictures. Josh doesn't do as well, making Brendon gloat.

“Next place.” Josh blows a hair that's fallen in his face away.

“Staircase.” Andy says.

The crowd gets bigger when Joe and Spencer join. They all stand in the living room, starting to make bets about who's going to win over all while Tyler starts keeping score of who won each round. Josh almost sprains his ankle but they keep going and he's getting slightly annoyed at Brendon who's gloating gets worse.

“You should back flip off someone's shoulders.” Frank says somewhat joking but both boys take it very seriously.

“Everybody line up. We've gotta find the shortest and strongest guy here.”

The line starts with Dallon and ends with Patrick. They decide that Josh can jump off of Patrick and Brendon will jump off of Andy. Just as Josh climbs onto Patrick's shoulders Mikey comes into the living room and stops, looking really lost.

“Gee… am I dreaming?” He has that just woke up look.

“No. They’re back flipping off of his shoulders.”

 **  
**When Josh jumps, it looks like he’s going to fall straight onto his ass but he somehow corrects himself and everyone shouts in shock. Tyler yells the loudest, throwing his hands to the side of his head. Josh lands it as well as he can then it’s Brendon’s turn. Tyler looks Josh over to make sure he really didn't hurt himself and proceeds to ask Patrick if he’s okay. Jenna shoves his shoulder joking about him mothering them too much. Brendon goes and lands perfectly and then he's asking Tyler frantically for the score. Tyler gives Josh some extra points for saving his _life._

 

"It's a tie..."

 

"What!? NOOO!"

 

"Only one thing can settle the score." Gerard says in the most serious tone. "You have to flip off the balcony."

 

No one even questions how stupidly dangerous it is, not even Jenna for God's sake, and go back upstairs. Both boys hover near the edge of the railings, rubbing their hands together nervously. 

 

"Who's up first?"

 

Josh and Brendon point to each other making most of them roll their eyes. 

 

"This is so dumb anyway." Ryan sighs. "Let's just leave at a tie."

 

"No fuckin way, Ryan." Brendon suddenly gets competitive again and stands on the railing. Everyone stands still watching him stare them down for a second. A few can hear Pete mutter 'he's gonna fucking die' just before Brendon jumps. They all step forward and hear him land with a loud thud and a small scream. "Fuck! I think I hurt something!"

 

"I'll get the ice." Ryan walks away.

 

"Brendon wins." Josh says. 

 

 

 

Tyler doesn't remember much after that except everyone doing more stupid things. In the morning he wakes up with the worst headache in the entire world and an awful crick in his neck from sleeping mostly on the floor. He cracks open his eyes to make out a pile of people sleeping together. Jenna is using his legs as a pillow and her torso, legs and shoulder are pillows to Patrick, Pete, Mikey and Spencer. He doesn't bother looking for anyone else and goes in search for his glasses. He finds them on top of Josh's head (who he used as a pillow apparently). He cant really move so he lays there for a second. His phone buzzing in his pocket makes him open his eyes again. There's a lot of text messages from a group chat he doesn't remember getting added to titled 'IT'S MALK JOSH' and a few from his mom. He decides to explore the group chat. It's mostly Pete texting pictures to and Tyler groans at the latest one, regretting everything he's ever done. 

 

**Pepe Wentz:**

 

get rekt ty;er 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is prolly so long but I really liked writing this chapter. I myself have never been high but my friend did so the stuff about the rhombus and feeling my (josh's) face is all her. Also I was afraid adding all the pictures I tied into the chapter would be annoying so I made a file on my google drive. each title for a picture is the message Pete attached to it so...( https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0Bzl-VqrePOMdYXQxVUxGNUY4YVE&usp=sharing )


	5. Strength, evil, intelligence

Tyler sits next to Josh in first period like they're supposed to until the project is done. Before Josh can even say good morning to him Tyler is talking.

“We didn't work on the project this weekend.”

“Well, you had to cancel due to your worst headache in the entire world and I think I'm quoting here.” Josh laughs when he remembers the inaudible phone call Tyler made midday that Saturday. “Did your mom ever find out by the way?”

“No, she just thought I had stayed out too late. _Which I did_. I'm grounded for not going home without informing her.” He sighs and takes Josh's coffee cup without even thinking.

“So, no friends over? No phone or TV?” He doesn't even react to Tyler stealing his coffee. They've barely even hung out much, but between texting and the party, they were basically friends.

“No friends, meaning Jenna and Mark so you're lucky you're just a ‘project partner.’” He takes a sip and immediately scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Gross, black?”

“I like it.” He shrugs nonchalantly and takes back his drink. “I expected as much from you, though.”

“Is that an insult, Dun?”

“Of course not, _Joseph_.”

Tyler smiles and looks back at his desk and clears his throat. “Anyway, we can work this afternoon if you want.”

**  
  
  
**

 

“Ray, where were you Friday?” Gerard asks at lunch. “I expected to see you there.”

“I had Ray things to do.” He shrugs and continues eating.

“Like what?!” Brendon looks a little terrified.

“Homework.”

“What about you little lady?” Brendon raises an eyebrow and slams his hands on the table as if he's interrogating Ashley.

“Oh, I was there. You even said hi to me. I just wasn't going to hang out with you high dumbasses.”

He throws a hand over his heart, faking offense. “ _Excuse me_ , we were the life of the party.”

She looks slightly unamused. “You fractured your ankle by jumping off the balcony--”

“Back flipping.”

“And Tyler made out with an alien blow up as a dare. You guys were the freaky high people.”

“I don't recall the alien part. And to be fair, I had the good stuff. I thought you would join.”

“You're the one who told him to pretend it was Josh, for Christ's sake.” She laughs because it actually was a little funny. “I had my own friends to hang out with anyway. Too much testosterone in your group.”

“Oh my God.” Josh suddenly remembers the alien part. Not fully but the memory was still there.

“I did that for a reason. He was very open to it so that means something.” Brendon wiggles his eyebrows at Josh who just buries his burning face in his arms on the table.

**  
  
  
  
**

Tyler meets up with Josh at the nearest Starbucks after convincing his mom to let him go out for his project and the project only (and to put on a cuter piercing because if he’s going to get a picture taken of him, it’s not going to be bland). He walks in to find Josh sitting alone at a little table, staring at his phone.

“Sorry I’m late. I would have texted you but I was trying to get here quickly without dying.”

_**You should have just taken the bus. You left him all alone.** _

“It’s okay, I only waited  few minutes.” He smiles, not even seeming annoyed. “I got us some hot chocolate though. Because it’s cold outside and I know you walked here.”

“Thanks.” Tyler sets his camera on the table and sits down across from him. “So, any particular ideas?”

“You’re supposed to be the expert here.”

“Want to just walk around and we can hope to get random inspiration?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

Josh takes Tyler’s camera for him and they walk down the sidewalk, talking as they go. It’s mostly pointing out silly stores or dogs that people are walking (Josh pretends to like dogs for Tyler’s wellbeing). Tyler stops to pet more than one dog because apparently, they like Tyler as much as he likes them. ('Josh! look how smol it is!' 'Smol? Like you?' 'Oh, shut up') Josh suggests they go into a small thrift store to warm up a little, but Tyler takes it as an opportunity to look around and jokingly try things on. He finds some cheesy cardigan and glasses that reminds him of what his dad would have worn when he was younger and puts both on. He doesnt realize Josh had taken a picture until he's giggling a little at his phone. 

 

**IT'S MALK JOSH:**

Spooky Jim: 

 

_Top this look._

_[photo]_

_** ** _

 

 

"Josh!" Tyler whines a little but he can't help but laugh at it.

 

"What? It's cute?"

 

"You think  _I'm_ cute?" 

 

_**You probably shouldn't even believe him Tyler.** _

 

"Well, I mean...  _yeah._ " Josh's cheeks begin to match his hair color, which makes Tyler blush too. 

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

Beebo:

 

_Did u mean any outfits of petes?_

_[photo]  
_

 

_Pepe Wentz:_  

_Oh shut up asshole._

_[photo]_

_ _

 

 

Spooky Jim: 

Ummmmmmmmmm

 

PDiddyStump: 

Excuse me

 

Beebo: 

Not even ashamed. Where the hell did you even get that?

 

Pepe Wentz: 

You sent it to me when you thought I was Ryan

 

Spooky Jim: 

Jfc I shouldn't have done this. 

 

Beebo:

It's not a bad dick!

 

 

 

Josh get's another picture of Tyler in the store when he jokingly pulls up his shirt making a joke about how he was being Brendon. They find some chairs and sit in those, taking black and white pictures of random things around them but they agree it's not what they're looking for. Tyler goes quiet at some point while Josh fiddles with the camera. He looks up to see him a little zoned out and tired. He takes a picture, capturing the smaller boys attention. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asks before Tyler can complain about getting a picture taken of him without knowing. 

 

"Oh, nothing. Just thoughts flying around."

 

_**Don't be such a liar. Are you afraid to talk about me?** _

 

"Like what?"

 

"Just... art things." He tries to smile but it comes out more of a grimace.  _ **Liar, liar,** **liar...**_

 

Josh looks at him through the camera, seeing that he's not feeling too well. "You know that picture of you with the alien Pete took?" 

 

"Yeah...?" 

 

"Yeah, apparently you made out with it." He watches Tyler's expression change to shock and his cheeks turn pink again. "At least, that's what Ashley said."

 

"Jenna already told me." He looks down at the floor sheepishly. "I did a lot of stupid things."

 

"Same here. I don't remember a lot, though."

 

"Not much happened after that."  _ **Why do you keep on lying you little shit?**_ Of course he was lying. He was too much of a pansy to just tell Josh outright that after he made out with the alien, they found a spot where no one was around and kissed him for real. He wasn't even sure Josh really liked him like that. They were both really high and wasted so anything they had done wasn't a good idea. "We just danced, you threw up which caused me to throw up and then we all passed out."

 

"It was still fun." Josh smiles and Tyler just really wants to know if he remembers too but because he isn't bringing it up, he won't either. 

 

"Yeah, it was."

 

"I should probably walk you back home." 

 

He let's him and before he leaves, he gives Tyler a big and awkward hug, leaving him warmer than it actually was inside his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late I'm sorry. Also, yes, I did in fact take time out of my day to edit piercings onto tyler  
> Link for the pictures in this chapter: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0Bzl-VqrePOMdZnUycmcyQmNKY28&usp=sharing


	6. neutral, timeless, practical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warnings. Blurry is a jerk in this. Very very small mentions of self harm. Also a cursing warning because the f word is my fav curse word

Before Tyler even opens eyes, he’s thinking about dark reds with splashes of white’s to the beat of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. It’s going to be a hard day when freaking Blurry screams along with his alarm. He slams his hand on the snooze, almost knocking the annoying thing over, and covers his head with his pillow. He groans at the thought of being late, but he was tired from staying up too late. Blurry could be such an asshole sometimes, tempting him to hurt himself, but he’d been clean for so long it didn’t even seem worth it. But Blurry could be very tempting.

_**Get up, you fucknut.** _

“Oh my, God. Shut up.” He mumbles into the pillow.

_**YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE. STOP LYING AROUND LIKE THE CHILD YOU ARE.** _

“No, you’re the child.”

 

**_Nu-uh! *screaming*_ **

 

“Then why are you arguing with me?” Silence. More screams. If Blurry wasn’t so scary, Tyler would laugh at the fact that he keeps calling him a fucknut, but he’s scared to laugh or it could get worse. “All right, all right, I’m getting up. But only to take medicine so maybe you’ll shut the fuck up.” He gets up, stretching when he does so.

**__ **

_**We both know it doesn’t work as well as it should. But you lie to the doctors. Is it because you love me staying around? You love me, Tyler. You loooove me.** _

 

“And you call me the fucknut.”

 

 

 

 

Before Tyler got medication for his ocd, he found using those tendencies shut Blurry up. Blurry was the one telling him everything had to be wrong, that nothing could be so neat, but just by putting his notebooks in color order made the voice quiet for awhile. The problem with falling into his habits made his parents worry a little. Next came the doctors, then medicine, therapy and then more medication for more than ocd. He found out the voice in his head screaming obscenities was apart of the ocd. Which he found a little contradictory because if he was taking medication then the voice would be more quiet so he wouldn’t have to be so… **_weird._**

The annoying part about it all is when his friends can tell he’s fighting a war in his mind because his clothes give it all away. He used to love the color red.

“Bad day?” Jenna asks looking over his gray shirt, _neutral, timeless, practical_ , favorite black jeans which mean nothing when it comes to how he’s feeling but it’s the red socks that let them know.

“Meh.” he doesn’t even feel like speaking in full sentences, it feels so shitty. “He came yesterday and hasn’t even left yet.”

 

**_It’s your longest date yet. ****_**

 

“Have you been taking your meds?” Tyler’s silent for a second, blinking slowly. “ _Tyler_.”

**__ **

“I stopped for a week.”

**__ **

“You know exactly why you can’t do that.”

**__ **

“It was making me angry. Or that was the anxiety meds. Something was making me feel angry all the time.”

**__ **

_**Das me!** _

**__ **

“Are you taking them again at least?” She’s worried now, which isn’t what he wanted. “Or told the doctor what’s going on?”

**__ **

“I don’t have an appointment for another week or so.” Jenna opens her mouth to say something but the bell cuts her off. Tyler says a quick goodbye and heads off to his first period. He doesn’t get to sit with Mark, who knows Blurry better than anyone, but Josh can probably distract him… Right?

**__ **

“Hey, Tyler.” Josh always has such a huge grin when Tyler walks in and it hurts his heart.

 

“Hey.” It’s a simple answer. He doesn’t want him to know what’s going on in his mind.

 

“So, I was thinking for the project….”

 

 

 

Josh knew something was up with Tyler when he only gave one word answers but he was afraid he didn't know him well enough to ask what was wrong. Everytime he sees the smaller boy in the halls, he’s either got the biggest frown on his face or looks pained. During lunch he glances over at Tyler more often than usual. He’s not talking to Jenna, only listening and nodding a few times.

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

**Beebo:**

 

_[photo]_

_ _

_Josh lookin at Ty like_

 

Josh snaps his head up, glaring at Brendon first then sees Tyler do the exact same, but locking eyes with Josh. 

 

**Spooky Jim:**

_Ok first of all, dont use my mom like that and secondly ur a jerk_

 

** TinyBean: **

tfw josh turns you down

[photo]

 

At least Tyler was smiling a little bit. 

 

**Pepe Wentz:**

 

Being in the middle of all this sexual tension 

[photo] 

 

**Beebo:**

 

_Why are we bringing back my awful drunk experience_

 

** Jenna: **

 

Get me out of here 

[photo]

 

**TinyBean:**

_JENNA NO!_

 

**Beebo:**

_SEND ALL BAD PHOTOS OF TYLER IMMEDIATELY PLS_

 

**Spooky Jim:**

_I want this also_

 

 

 

They never end up working on their project. Josh reassures Tyler they have enough time if they follow their plan. So they just talk a little at Tyler's house. Briefly he wonders why he hasn't gone to Josh's yet but that invites Blurry back, whispering mean lies like:  _ **Josh doesn't like you**_ **that _much. You're only project partners._** He pushes him away when Josh talks more because he likes listening to him instead. They lose track of time, going from music they like, to childhood memories and even favorite foods. Tyler wants to know everything about Josh and Josh wants the same. 

 

"I never asked..." Josh sounds timid and Tyler knows what's coming. "You seemed really upset this morning... what was that about?"

 

_**Are you going to lie? Might as well, it's what you always do.** _

 

"Shut up." he mutters under his breath.

 

"W-what?"

 

"Oh shit, not you." His eyes go wide at the realization of his mistake. "I, um, the voice--" in just four words, he's fucked up again. "I wasn't talking to... you...."

 

"A voice? What voice?" He's intrigued now. Maybe he just needs to know that Tyler wouldn't really say that to him even if a voice he didn't hear is the answer. 

 

_**make a choice make a choice. you've made it this far, kid** _

 

"There's this voice... in my head. His name's Blurry. He's an asshole."

 

**_You're_ ** _**the asshole, asshole.** _

 

"Oh..."

 

_**He thinks you're weird!!!** _

 

"It's weird I know--"

 

"No, we all have our inner demons. I've just never met anyone who's named theirs." He gives Tyler a reassuring smile. "It helps you face it better." Tyler breaths out a sigh of relief at the acceptance. "Tell me more about Blurry. If you don't mind." 

 

"He called me a fucknut this morning."

 

Maybe Josh knowing wouldn't be such a bad thing at all. Blurry was getting quiet already. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late and prolly rlly shitty I'm sorry  
> Also sorry for the lack of josh and ty pictures but i added some pics for your enjoyment ( https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B17O5GDl3WR-THRPSHdpSGMwRlU/view?usp=sharing )


	7. Natural, harmony, calmness

Even though Tyler technically had a car, he still used his bike. He really had to today since he was still grounded. He argued that this whole grounding business was getting ridiculous since his mom decided to drag it out a little longer for not doing the dishes. She forced him to use his bike for arguing. So he was a little disappointed to have to meet up with Josh on a bike. They were going to the woods between the both of their houses for their project. He doubled up on the jackets and pedaled as fast as his small legs could take him, not wanting to be late. As he came upon the spot Josh told him to meet him at, he saw a distant figure gliding toward him on a skateboard. He knew it was Josh just by his hair. Tyler stopped pedaling, riding lazily to the meeting point.

 

“Tyler, hey!”

 

"Josh, hey." He's a little out of breath when he stops in front of the other boy. 

 

"Nice bike. Ready to go?" He jabs in thumb toward the trees. 

 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna put my bike by this tree." He walks it over, leaning it against a think tree. Josh sticks his skateboard as best he can into his backpack, letting it poke out of the top. The two make their way into the forest, silent at first. The only thing that can be heard is the crunch of dead leaves under their feet, and some blowing away from the wind. It makes Tyler shiver even with all the layers he has on.

 

Josh speaks up, voice low and ominous. "You know, I heard someone died in these woods. People say their ghost still haunts this forest and they  _attack people,"_ Josh grabs at Tyler quickly, making him jump. "Especially small guys like you."

 

"Josh!" Tyler pushes his hands away and pouts, having to fix his glasses that nearly fell off when he jumped. "That's not cool."

 

Josh skips ahead ahead of him and turns, walking backwards now. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, you little bean." He grabs the small boys sleeves and smiles mischievously. 

 

They keep walking, Josh falling behind a little, letting Tyler find the best thing to take pictures of. He's not sure the forest is a great thing to take a picture of during the winter, but he knows Tyler finds some beauty in it. He tries learning from him artistically but he can't seem to see things the same as Tyler. He reassured Josh that nothing was wrong about him because of that, it's just that people always interpreted things differently than others. Josh still preferred a forest with green leaves instead of brown ones dead on the ground. He knew he found beauty from something in this forest that didn't fully belong, though. 

 

** ITS MALK JOSH: **

 

** Spooky Jim:  **

_[image]_

** **

 

_Boo_

 

That beauty was Tyler Joseph.

 

 

"Hey, Tyler?"

 

"Yeah?" He doesn't look away from the lens, trying to get the right angle. The cold had started to bug him so he went with something random, but he knew the color scheme for this one. White. 

 

"That Valentines dance thing is coming up... you going with anyone?" There was nervousness in his voice. He didn't want to seem like he was asking him. Though, he really wanted to. 

 

"Oh, um..." he put down the camera, getting the shot he wanted. "I usually go with Jenna. Even if she's got a date. What about you?"

 

"I usually went with Debby."

 

"She had the bleached hair, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"She was nice." Tyler smiles and goes back to taking another photo. "But she moved... who are you going with this year?"

 

"Probably Ashley." He shrugs a shoulder. Tyler looks at him confused, not remembering who that was. "You probably know her as Halsey." The small boys mouth makes a little 'o.' That's that for the moment as Tyler gets up from his squatted position. "You got all you need?"

 

"Yeah, I think so." He looks through the photos. "Can we get hot chocolate or something? I'm cold."

 

"Yeah, sure. On me because this whole, go out in the cold forest was my idea."

 

Tyler had forgotten how wary he was in forests. When he was a little younger, when he'd go on adventures in them, he'd found a tree house. He spent most of his time in there when he was upset or angry. Eventually he'd brought books in there and kept them in the corner. He'd borrow paints from Jenna's little siblings to paint on the walls. After a long time, he had come back one day to find it burned down. He'd gotten unreasonably mad, but eventually he wasn't going to keep doing good things in that tree house. He figured it was someone watching out for him because he changed his mind. Or maybe they the original owner got mad that someone else was using it, but Tyler had left countless notes asking if it belonged to anyone. 

 

 

 

Josh would have gotten Tyler twenty hot chocolates if he asked. But he doesn't so he just buys him one. They find a table in the corner, sitting in comfortable silence while playing on their phones. For the third time that day, Pete and Brendon argue about memes again because why the fuck not. ( _Pete_ : fck u u dont deserve that pepe shirt when im obviously the pepe king. _Brendon_ : youre just jealous. pat control your bf. _Patrick_ : just give him the shirt and end all this pls.) Josh and Tyler let out a few laughs as they watch the ordeal goes down. The chat calms down after a little while so Tyler gets a little bored. Opening his camera on his phone, he switches it to recording. 

 

"Joshie." He doesn't look up at first. "Jishwa, guess what."

 

"What?" He looks up and then to Tyler's oh so subtle phone skills at subtly. "What're you doing?" 

 

"You're a nerd."

 

Josh looks shocked at first. "No,  _you're_ a nerd!"

 

"You can't make that call!"

 

"Whatever dude," Josh laughs and drops his head onto his arm, laughing.

 

Tyler ends the video with a laugh and starts typing away, making a feeble attempt at posting it to the chat, but Josh tries to grab his phone out of his hand. "Josh, no!" He wines loudly still trying to hit the send button. "Don't be mad, you look good in the video." Josh can't help but laugh but he still tries to take the phone away. The tug of war for Tyler's phone sends without any real words. 

 

** ITS MALK JOSH: **

 

** TinyBean: **

_[jioxtyitiej_

_tyde5ui7ygfgf5d    yophji;erj;zrzer;njyrxdhgkdk_

_xjg    nkfrdjkxgkndfxfdfhyxb_

 

_[video]_

 

**Beebs the new pepe king:**

_ty what the fcuk_

 

**TinyBean:**

_sorry got distracted by joshs cuteness_

 

**Pepe Wentz (the REAL pepe king):**

_[image]_

_s top for all that is good in humanity_

 

** Beebs the new REAL REAL Pepe KING: **

_stop flirting it kills the mood_

 

**SpookyJim:**

_youre just jealous._

_[photo]_

_ _

 

 

 

Instead of the two parting ways to their own homes, Tyler lets Josh ride on the front of his bike because according to him, his legs were too tired from 'meme-ing.' It doesn't take long to get to Josh's house from there. He thanks Tyler for the ride and hesitates before leaving. He almost asked Tyler to the dance but doing it on the spot seemed sort of lame to him. He gives Tyler an awkward high five and runs inside. Tyler rides home just as quickly, wanting to sneak to Jenna's real quick because he doesn't want to do this over text. He's breathless as he sprints to her front door. He's gasping for air when she answers really confused. 

 

"You... you have to help me," he hunches over, hands resting on his knees, taking a moment to breathe. Then he lifts his head up. "You have to help me plan asking Josh to that dance."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay earlier release! So, I'm a closeted memer... Any way I got another project photo in for this chapter :)   
> pics for this chapter: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B17O5GDl3WR-M0pQcmlhV25EdWc&usp=sharing


	8. Happy, warmth, change

It's the first night Tyler is officially ungrounded and he has Josh over for a sleepover. Of course, Jenna is there because she's going through  withdrawals. Also she wants to hang out with Josh to see what he's like sober and to try and decide how to ask him to that dance. She won't be there the whole night since her mom knows a boy other than Tyler will be there. 

 

“When's he coming?” Jenna looks out his bedroom window. 

 

“Stop, you're making me nervous.” With his nervousness, he checks his photos, even if he knows Josh likes them any way they are. 

 

“Why are you so nervous? I thought you were fine around him now.” 

 

“He's a possibility to be my date to the dance.” He wrings his hands with more nervousness.

 

“He'll say yes, Ty.” 

 

“He's here.” Tyler's out of the room within seconds, leaving Jenna to have to run after him. Surprisingly his mom is already at the door as the doorbell rings. 

 

“Hi, Josh.” She gives him a warm grin. Tyler knows she figured out that he'd betrayed her by saying he was only a project partner but she decided his grounding had gone on for long enough.  _ It's always a good thing when you can make friends from school,  _ he reminds her. 

 

“Hi Mrs. Joseph.” He gives her the same warm smile she's giving him. 

 

“Tyler and Jenna are just-- right here.” She went to point upstairs and almost poked Tyler's eye out before realizing they were right behind her. “Well, you kids go have fun. I'll bring dinner up when it's ready.” 

 

“Did you bring the stuff?” Tyler asks in a whisper as they cling the stairs.

 

“Of course. Our night wouldn't be complete without it.” Josh readjusts the backpack on his shoulders. 

 

Jenna looks between the two suspiciously. “What  _ stuff?”  _

 

Josh side glances to Tyler, seeing if he should say anything. They both have mischievous smiles that only makes Jenna more unsettled. Josh takes his backpack off and unzips it carefully to show Jenna roughly twelve cans of red bull stuffed in with his clothes and other necessities.

 

“I thought you had drugs or something.” Jenna rolls her eyes and sits on Tyler's bed when they make it back to his room.

 

“My mom would've known the moment Josh stepped through the door.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “We're just gonna pull maybe the sickest all nighter  _ ever.”  _  Josh grins in agreement as he works his backpack closed. “We've got red bull, candy, coffee if needed, sugar sticks, more candy, chocolate for the chill times and last but not least, any and all Mario Kart games we could get our hands on.” Tyler dumps some of the items he has 

 

“Also I brought the first three seasons of the X-Files.” Josh pulls the cases from a smaller pocket. 

 

“You two are  _ completely  _ insane.” 

 

Tyler looks at the time: 4:15. “The timer starts  _ now.”  _

  
  
  


5:20 PM: 

 

They all get called downstairs for dinner. His mom ordered pizza since she didn't want to make anything else for the other kids and it was just fair. They have to eat in the kitchen, which Josh finds reasonable with pizza being their choice food. 

 

“I heard your plan Tyler.” His younger brother, Zack, says in a quiet tone, afraid of their mom overhearing. 

 

“You're not going if that's what you're asking.” 

 

“What? Why not dude?” 

 

He leans in close, dropping his voice low. “You can't handle it.” 

 

“So can.” 

 

“Then invite your own friends and start a sick all nighter.” Tyler straightens up and continues eating his food. “Okay guys, ritual starts at seven. You know the drill.” He glances back at his mom to see if she reacted. Not yet. “Josh, you bring the cat skulls? Jenna, bird bones?” Josh seems a little horrified that anything would use  _ cat skulls _ .

 

“Tyler Robert!” His mom warns. “Don't even joke about satanic rituals while I'm around.” 

 

He turns in his chair. “Who said they were satanic?” 

 

She gives him the worst glare and he just smiles. She knows he's kidding but some things just weren't to be joked about. “You know the rules. Don't do anything I can't join in on.” 

 

“We need a fourth.” Tyler says in a singsong voice. 

 

“Looks like you're out of luck.” she responds in the same tone.

 

“And you call yourself the fun mom.” He doesn't even notice the wet rag she throws his way. 

 

11:00 PM:

 

"I think I'm hallucinating." Josh says as he continues to play Mario Kart.

 

"That's part of the game." Though, Tyler is a little unsure himself.

 

"How long have we been playing?"

 

"Four hours." Jenna speaks up behind them.

 

"I think all those red bulls are messing with me." Josh attempts to blink but it doesn't work very well. "I thought my hands would be tired by now." 

 

"You said you were playing until you won." Tyler is purely focused, catching up to second place now. "You still have yet to win." He seems calm,even sleepy, but his brain is wide awake. His hands are steady, nothing compared to Josh's shaky ones.

 

"I'm close."

 

"You're in eighth." Jenna deadpans. She's not sure why she's still here. It's probably past when her mom wants her home, but then again, she could sleep over if she wanted to. Her mom always trusted Tyler.

 

"Just accept it, Dun. I'm better than you."

 

"Damn it Joseph." Josh drops his controller when he gets hit with another shell. "I can't do this anymore. You're cheating."

 

Tyler pauses the game, finally tearing his eyes from the screen. "Like I said an hour ago, I swear I'm not."

 

"He really isn't. I would know." Jenna says. 

 

"Well, what now?" Tyler turns the console off. "Since Josh is absolutely shit at Mario Kart."

 

"We could starts X-Files." Josh grabs the box set. 

 

"That's my sign to go." Jenna stands and collects her things that were around her. 

 

"Aw, Jen!" Tyler whines and lays down on the floor to grab her ankle. "Don't go. The fun hasn't even started"

 

"Ty, I should really get going. It's eleven. My mom has to be having a heart attack wondering where I am."

 

"She's two houses away."

 

"Tyler." She threatens with her best mom voice. His grip tightens on her ankle and he turns up the puppy dog look. "Don't make me say your middle name."

 

"Josh already knows it. It's not a big deal."

 

"Don't make me say your full name." They stare each other down and Josh swears laser beams are coming out of Jenna's eyes. She raises an eyebrow and Tyler's face scrunches into a glare. When she copies his glare he lets out a frustrated sigh and let's her go. "Thank you. You boys have fun now." She leans down and kisses Tyler on the forehead just like his mom would and gives Josh a wave. 

 

"You know, just to boys." Tyler says with a giggle.

 

"Two boys watching X-Files." Josh says after Tyler.

 

"You weirdos." She leaves with a laugh. 

 

"Okay, let's get this show going." Tyler holds his hands out for Josh to throw the case but he scoots over to give it to him. His dvds are precious to him so there's no way in hell he's going to willingly throw them. Tyler sets up the xbox console and put the disk in, watching it load. "So, Scully's the dude, right?"

  
  


3:00 AM:

 

Something Josh noticed quickly was when Tyler adjusted the volume, it always ended with an even number. Once Josh had adjusted the volume himself, letting it end with a three and Tyler sat for a long moment but his hands fidgeted on his bouncing leg. Josh had assumed the episode had been bugging him a little but he suddenly grabbed the remote and turned it up one to end with a four. Testing it, later on Josh let it end in an even number and Tyler sat longer but changed it again, mumbling an apology. Josh liked figuring out the things that bothered Tyler so he wouldn't bother him with them, but him getting bothered made Josh feel the same. Damn his empathetic side sometimes. 

 

"Are you sure they aren't a thing?" Tyler turns his head on the pillow to look at Josh. They're last red bull fill was starting to wear off but they weren't going to drink anymore until they started yawning. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Josh chuckles. 

 

"But the way Mully looks at Sculder!" Tyler nearly whines and gestures angrily to the tv.

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph, tell me you did  _ not  _ just call Mulder and Scully by the wrong names six episodes in!" 

 

"Okay, I did it on purpose, but you have to admit it. There's heavy sexual tension."

 

"Yeah, and there's nine seasons filled with it."

 

"Did you just--"

 

"Hey, keep watching." Josh feels guilty for giving the slightest spoiler so he just changes the subject completely. 

 

It’s quiet for all of two minutes before Tyler turns to Josh again. “Can I borrow all of the other seasons?”

 

4:46 AM:

 

The X-Files episode ended long ago and it became background noise. There was a pile of candy wrappers and cans of their multiple drinks. Well, it was close enough to a pile since a lot of it was scattered around Tyler’s floor. Both had changed out of their regular clothes and into sweatpants almost an hour ago and were now laying on Tyler’s bed. Well, Josh was laying down while Tyler was close to his head. Josh had a crudely drawn face on his chin in marker, having him make silly faces while he records. They burst into girlish giggles after he makes a surprised face. 

 

“My mom’s gonna hear us.” Tyler still continues to laugh, having to put a hand over his mouth to try and be quieter. 

 

“I’m gonna go wash this off or else you’ll keep laughing.”

 

“You know where the bathroom is.”

 

**_Do you realize how many times you had the chance to tap that?_ **

 

“We’re not doing this right now.” He whispers under his breath after Josh walks out of the room.

 

**_Then why were you staring at his ass?_ **

 

“I can’t like something if it’s aesthetically pleasing?”

 

**_Fucking hipster…._ **

 

Tyler pulls out his phone watching the video they just made, smiling a little as he can feel Blurry leaving. Josh’s smile is like the sun.  _ Josh Sun. perfect.  _

  
**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

**TinyBean:**

****_[photo]_

_Josh Sun everybody :)_

_ _

 

**PDiddy Stump:**

_What are you doing up at 4:50????_

 

**TinyBean:**

_What about YOU Pat???_

 

**PDiddy Stump:**

_Hey, I asked first_

 

Patrick could be such a mom sometimes. But that's what Tyler liked about him. 

 

**TinyBean:**

_The best allnighter in history_

 

**Beebo the supreme:**

_yeah good luck buddy_

 

_you never had vodquila_

 

"He's back isn't he?" Josh says the moment he steps into the room.

 

Tyler looks up from his phone suddenly. "Who?"

 

"Blurry." Josh sits next to Tyler on the bed. He's worried. Why is he so worried?

 

_**Just fuck already, Jesus.** _

 

_Jesus and fuck shouldn't be the same sentence you sinner._

 

**_But I'm the one who fantasizes over Josh._ **

 

_Jesus fuck I hate you._

 

**_Just a little closer and you'd be kissing. That's what you've dreamed about, isn't it?_ **

 

"How did you--"

 

"You get this look in your eye and I know you're smiling but it's never your real smile, you know?" Tyler stays silent, not sure how to respond to that. Josh knew the signs better than Jenna. "What's he saying?"

 

"You don't want to know." 

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know you're a bit shy about it and all."

 

"It's not mean stuff." Tyler says quietly, looking down at his hands. If he keeps looking at Josh, he just might kiss him like Blurry wants. No, like  _he_ wants. Giving in to Blurry's demands is just annoying sometimes. Blurry knows every little things Tyler wants, but he pushes him to the bad stuff. Is kissing Josh all that bad though? "Just... pressure stuff."

 

"Pressure?"

 

"He's telling me that I should do something. It's a little stupid but I don't think it's bad."

 

"What is it?" 

 

He looks back up at Josh. He just might do it. "It's kind of stupid. And embarrassing." 

 

"I think we've known each other long enough and thoroughly enough for you to not be embarrassed about what he says to you. Besides, what's more embarrassing than you getting pants in front your class in elementary school?" He laughs, which isn't really helping Tyler's case. 

 

"If I just did it--"

 

"It's nothing bad, right?" Josh touches his arm. Tyler's heart rate increases. He should stop being so vague. Josh knows about his cutting from two years ago so that's probably what he thinks Tyler is talking about. 

 

Instead of promising him it isn't, Tyler just goes for it like an idiot. Tyler kisses Josh and goddamn it's great. Well, it's great after their noses bump into each other and their lips actually line up. But it's the best kiss Tyler thinks he's ever had. 

 

He pulls away, still holding onto Josh a little, who is -unsurprisingly- shocked. But in a good way. There's a ghost of a smile while his mouth hangs open a little. "Was that bad?"

 

Josh blinks a couple times to regain his composure. A small blush creeps onto his cheeks. "N-no. Not at all. Good actually."

 

Tyler smiles sheepishly. "That's kind of what he wanted."

 

" _Kind o_ _f?"_

 

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He changes the subject, face turning red compared to Josh's pink cheeks. "I think some cool air will be good."

 

"Yeah, s-sure. Let me just grab my jacket."

 

 

 

7:02 AM:

 

They aren't sure how long they've been walking. They go into a couple gas stations for more drinks even though the cold was keeping them awake enough. Tyler shows Josh his favorite park and they mess around on the playground for awhile. That's probably why they lost track of time. Their cold, red noses and numbing fingers were forgotten as they chased each other through the slides, the jungle gym and swing sets. The best part about it is no Blurry and no conversations about him. Tyler didn't mind talking about him to Josh but not today. Because today was the day he'd kissed Josh Dun and pulled a sick all nighter with. Once Tyler has an all nighter with someone, he believes they're going to be best friends for life. After all, a lot of weird shit happens when sleep deprivation is involved. 

 

They start heading back to Tyler's house when their extreme tiredness slows them down, making tag less fun. Their pace is slow, Tyler's feet dragging a little on the concrete. If there wasn't such a huge chance of him catching hypothermia, he would lay down right there and sleep. 

 

"Tyler, wait!" Josh calls out suddenly.

 

"What?" He turns back to him looking up at the sky. 

 

"The sun's rising. Look." He points over the rood of a house and Tyler sees it.  _Orange. Happy, warmth, change._ Josh takes his phone out and takes a picture for his snapchat story, adding the filter for the time.  _7:58. Oh shit it's late._

 

 

"Hey, wait a second." Tyler stops him before he presses the arrow. "Save the picture. I think it'll look great for our project."

 

"Good thinking."

 

So, they walk the rest of the way home as orange splashes across the pavement. They tear off their jackets and fall into bed. Being this tired allows them to snuggle into each other and the moment their eyes close, they're asleep. Both dream about warm oranges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to post before Christmas but traveling messed everything up. I also want to thank everyone who's given kudos or commented. I don't give you all enough credit or love. (I'm always a slut for comments so keep them coming) There's not a lot of pictures for this chapter but I think some stuff makes up for it : )  
> (link for photos: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0BxR-lobIVQU1MFpUbHJpcnlfOWM&usp=sharing )


	9. Love, romance, intensity

“Jenna, it's a dance, not fricken _prom.”_ He stares at all the roses with wide eyes. “And who said Josh likes roses?”

 

“Everyone likes roses!” She pouts at his denial to her efforts. “Besides, if you wanted something simple, you shouldn't have come to me. Dances are just as important as prom. _Especially_ Valentine's dances.”

 

“Maybe I'll just wait until prom. This isn't really me.” He plops onto her bed with a sigh, barely missing a bouquet of roses.

 

“It's your last Valentine's dance Ty! You should go with someone other than me.” She moves some flowers to sit next to him. “And if he says yes to this dance, then this a guarantee he'll go to prom with you.”

 

“He'd only say yes because he's too nice and probably won't let me down. Or mistake us going as bros.”

 

“I'd hardly think a dozen bouquets will make him think you're going as bros.”

 

“I'm not using your flowers Jenna.”

 

“Then what am I going to do with all these roses?!”

 

“You're on decoration duty, aren't you?”

 

“For prom, not the dance.”

 

“Find someone who is then.”

 

“They'll be _dead_ by then.”

 

“Who's fault is that, then?” A sharp flower gets thrown into his face. “How's the music store sound? And a poster? You can do that right?” Pete works at the music store and Josh likes testing out new drums. It'd be the perfect setting.

 

“What are you planning?”

 

“The cutest dance proposal ever obviously.”

  


Tyler's not sure when the appropriate time to ask someone to a dance in advance is, but he knows it has to be soon. The dance is in two and a half weeks, and he's still got his art project to do. They've gotten two more  photos, both random. Josh gave Tyler an old picture when his hair was purple, and Tyler with his blue mickey mouse shirt. The teacher never said it had to be recent  photos, so they both start looking through older pictures so they use less free time. They keep talking and hanging out instead of working. It's a perfect excuse to hang out with each other, though.

 

Tyler is over at Josh's, watching him play his drums. Black drums, fading pastel pink hair, neon striped shorts and a white (cat) tank top. Josh is a monster on the drums. Tyler snaps a quick photo between his sessions. He loves the way his drums sound and he loves watching Josh play.

 

“Tyler, let's go to taco bell for some dinner.” Josh suggested when he takes another break. His breathing is labored as he sets down his sticks.

 

Tyler checked the time, stomach twisting. They had time for a quick run. “Yeah, sure, I'm starving.”

 

“Great, let me put some real pants on real quick.”

 

Josh drives them to the nearest Taco Bell, letting Tyler pick the music. He can't help but pick romantic songs. All he can think about is his nervousness asking Josh to the dance. He's got it carefully planned though, things set up the way he needs. He's gone to the music store a thousand times to map out the plan. Pete promised it would work and that he would work in the drums section if it made him feel better. All Tyler needed was Jenna, a poster and markers and for the store to just be open. How many people were there didn't matter .

 

Josh let's Tyler order first, who gets a chalupa, no two chalupas and Josh gets two dorito tacos. They find a seat, both squirming with nervousness. They can't seem to speak to ask the other what's wrong. Their order gets called and Josh nearly begs Tyler to stay while he gets their food. Grabbing sauce, he rearranges their tacos and keeps glancing at Tyler. He sets the tray perfectly in front of Tyler. The small boys eyes widen at what he sees.

 

In sharpie is two words scribbled on each taco wrapper reading: _Will you-- go to- Valentine's dance- with me?_

 

His stomach drops, a small frown replacing the smile that was there. He looks up to Josh's worried face. “I have something to show you.” He tells Josh instead. He worked damn hard on his proposal and it's going to be a surprise, okay?

 

“Is it a no?”

 

“Eat quickly. I'm taking you somewhere.” Tyler opens the wrapper and starts shoveling food into his mouth. “You'll see soon, okay? I promise you'll like it.”

 

They eat in silence, Josh a little upset. Tyler finishes before him but Josh decides he can't finish the second one. Tyler takes him by the hand and rushes him out to his car, texting Jenna they might be early. (And he'd be a damn fool if he didn't save those taco wrappers, no matter how unsanitary it may be. He's getting a picture of that shit.) He drives quickly, probably scaring Josh but he doesn't want him to wait and worry any longer than he should.

 

“Okay, so,” he lets Josh go inside first then leads the way through the drum kits. “I was gonna let you play some but we can do that after.”

 

“After what?”

 

Tyler just smiles. “You'll see.”

 

He finds Jenna on the floor, working on the poster. _Shit she's not done._ He leaves Josh, telling him to wait a second. “You're not done?”

 

“I thought I had more time! This is gonna be cute, even if it kills me, Joseph.”

 

“Talk to Josh- _no buts_ I've got this.” She'd only gotten ‘be mine?’ written in her pretty writing. Shed decorated a little with hearts, but it was still unfinished. He takes the red marker, writing the rest on. It was a stark contrast to her own writing. His looked like chicken scratches. Most teachers typically complained about his writing. “Josh.” He stands, facing the boy now. Jenna has her phone out snapping pictures.

 

“You had me scared shitless, Ty. I thought it was a no.”

 

“I worked hard on this plan and I wasn't going to let you asking me first ruin it.”

 

“I couldn't wait any longer.” Josh smiles sheepishly. “Yours is better, though.”

  
Tyler shakes his head with a smile. “Let's mess around with some drums. I know you're dying to.”

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

** JennaBean: **

_ya boys are going to the dance together_

_ _

 

**PepeWentzIII:**

_fucking finally_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! This is probably insanely short but I wanted it out there  
> link for photos: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0BxR-lobIVQU1QkIySEhCZHo5cWM&usp=sharing


	10. Happiness, Laughter, Optimism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'v trying to get this done for ages. I can't tell you how many times I've scrapped stuff. I got the flu though and had fever induced dreams that said I needed to get this done. I hope you like all the sappiness.  
> Link for the pictures bc I couldn't get them in the actual chap. sorry. ( https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxR-lobIVQU1VWhVZXR6a1V4dlE/view?usp=sharing )

“How’d you do it?” Brendon asks the moment Josh greets him at their lockers.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Ask Josepoh to the dance!” Halsey answers for Brendon.

 

“Oh, um. Just asked.” He doesn't want to admit his very little thought out plan. _Anything_ was better than Brendon's idea to spell out ‘dance?’ in condoms. Although, Brendon backtracked and said it would be better for prom.

 

“ _Just_ asked? No way, you did something cute.”

 

“We both sort of asked.” He shrugs and closes his locker door.

 

“You _both_ did?” Halsey nearly yells. “At the same time? I told you it would happen, Bee!”

 

“Well… No. We were at Taco Bell and-” Brendon groans, sure of where this is going. “I asked first.” Another groan from him and Halsey too. “With tacos.” Brendon hits his forehead on the lockers and Halsey looks like she's ready to scream. “He didn't really answer and instead took me to the music store and had a poster and tiny chocolates and let me try out some drums.”

 

“At least Tyler has a brain.” Brendon is still hitting his forehead against the metal.

 

“I was thinking of a better one but I couldn't wait!”

 

“What'd yoiu do with the tacos?” She's a little afraid to ask.

 

“I wrote will you go to Valentinesdance with me on them.”

 

“Have some class, Dun!” She throws her hands up in exasperation.

 

“It was last minute!” Josh defends.

 

“Wait until Gee hears about this.”

 

Josh groans. “Can we not? I'm already still embarrassed and Tyler can't seem to let it go.”

 

“You're _never_ living this down.” Brendon and Halsey say after sharing a look.

 

\--

 

“You WHAT?” Gerard nearly falls out of his chair he's laughing so hard.

 

Josh buries his burning face into his folded arms on the table. His friends had been teasing him all morning. Even Patrick and he barrly spoke to Josh in person. Tyler let it go since the teasing moved to the group chat. “I get it, it was a bad proposal! Please let it go.”

 

“I thought it was really cute.” That's Tyler's voice. Wait. Josh shoots his head up and Tyler laughs a little. “Mind if I sit with you guys?”

 

“Go ahead.” Brendon says past his mouth full of food.

 

Tyler sits next to the speechless Josh with an annoying -adorably cute- smirk. Everyone's a bit quiet for a moment, not sure what to do with Tyler at their table, but Brendon breaks the silence easily and asks Tyler for full detail of how he asked Josh. A few details were a little far fetched in his opinion, but then again, he could listen to Tyler talk all day.

 

“So, you dyeing your hair for this special event, Dun?” Gerard asks. He was already talking about dyeing his hair but Frank swore it was going to fall out if he didn't stop.

 

“Probably. I'm thinking red.”

 

“I swear to Christ if we end up twinning…”

 

“You're not going red again, Gee.” Frank says.

 

“I won't if Josh is.”

 

Frank gives Josh a pleading look screaming ‘please go red josh.’ he won't let Frank know if he's going to or not. It was obvious to them all that darker colors were his favorite colors on Gerard.

 

“I'm going red.” he decides to not torture him any longer.

 

“Fuck you, Dun.”

 

“Sorry, but that's my job.” Tyler says with a shit eating grin.

 

Brendon spits out his drink all over Dallon.

 

 

 

 

The dance was approaching quickly, and the Monday after the dance was their project deadline. Tyler had made a photo book for the pictures, and they made captions involving hat moment or their thoughts with it. They had three pictures left so they took an afternoon to try and knock out all the photos. It was an oddly warm day so Tyler insisted they could gt some outside shots. He brings along his ukulele, since Josh made an offhand comment that the radio was broken in his moms mini van. Josh had played the drums for him on multiple occasions so he decided he should return the favor. It's not much and he doesn't know a lot but it could fill the silence the radio normally would. It was quiet enough that if they were to talk, it wouldn't be too loud. Josh picks him up after school, having a conversation with Tyler's mom and having to promise that they aren't doing anything illegal. Tyler has to swear on his life he wont do any climbing, but Josh sees his crossed fingers behind his back. The fact that Tyler actually crossed his fingers while making a promise was adorable to him.

 

In the car Josh mostly focuses on driving, keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel with both hands, his eyes always on the road. Tyler kicks his feet up on the dash, which he can see makes Josh a little anxious, and stums quietly on his ukulele. He hums along, not quite comfortable with singing yet. Josh hoped he would though, he quite liked the sound of Tyler singing. 

 

"Where are we going again?" Josh asks.

 

Tyler pauses in strumming and looks out the window. "I dunno, I was just waiting for something to stick out."

 

"What colors do we need?"

 

"Green, yellow, and pink." He was sure they already had a pink one, but he wasn't sure if it was right for their project.

 

"The fields are still a little green. And your uke is sorta yellow."

 

"Yeah, I'll play something around the old square. It's pretty yellow there and no one's usually around that fountain this time of day. Especially with chilly weather like this." It was still better than the cold front they had last week. 

 

"Yeah and maybe you could--"

 

"Josh stop the car!" Tyler sits up and braces himself as Josh slams on the breaks. He didn't see anything ahead of them, but he was still scared. 

 

"What?! What is it?" He breathes heavily, still terrified of what's going on.

 

"There's just random poles in that field!" Tyler presses his nose against his window. "That's so weird. Maybe someone started building something?" He turns back to Josh, excitement glowing in his eyes and Josh knows what he's about to say. "I have to climb it.'

 

"Tyler, your mom said no climbing." He looks around them, not wanting any cars to come up suddenly and hit them while they're idle in the middle of the two way street. 

 

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." He opens the door and runs out.

 

"Ty!" Josh calls but it was too late. He had closed the door was running for the field He grumbles in annoyance as he puts the car in drive and pulls off the side of the road. Getting out quickly, he tries to catch up with him in an attempt to stop him. By the time he catches up to Tyler, he's already high enough that Josh can't grab him. Not that he would if he was close enough. He has to watch him climb, worried that he's going to fall if he doesn't. "Be careful! I dont think your mom would like me much if I brought you back broken."

 

"I'm  _fine_ Josh!" Tyler calls down, getting pretty close to the top.

 

Josh looks around only to see an empty field. He's a little worried they might get caught, but barely anyone drives down this road. He's not even sure why there's random poles in a field. He just assumed they were useful a long time ago since he's always seen them standing upright.

 

"Josh! This is a great picture!" He holds out the camera, snapping another photo of his shadow as he holds tightly to the pole.

 

"Tyler, be careful  _please._ " He didn't even notice Tyler had taken the camera up with him, another thing to stress about. He watches him secure the strap around his neck and starts climbing back down. Josh feels a little lightheaded thinking about the things that could go wrong.

 

"Check out these pics!" Tyler shows him the camera the second he's back on the ground. 

 

 

"Tyler, I promised your mom I'd keep you safe and you promised not to climb."

 

"I always climb. I've never fallen that high. I'm totally fine, no need to worry." He did look a little guilty because of Josh's tone. 

 

"You really scared me up there. Of course I had to worry."

 

"Oh..." he looks to the ground. "I'm sorry."

 

"Hey," Josh lifts his chin up gently. "Let's go to the square. Maybe after that we can find something safer to climb."

 

_**You could always climb Josh** _

 

Tyler ignores Blurry and smiles. "Yeah, sounds perfect."

 

 

 

"Play me a song you're the ukulele man." Josh says when they're walking to the square. Tyler laughs and strums out a few chords, not playing any specific song. They walk slowly, ignoring a couple long glances people give them as they walk by. Tyler is used to the watching as he plays, but he usually does it in secret. After school most days, or even during his free period, he would sneak into the band room and play the piano in there. He owned a piano that he loved, but the one at school sounded different. Newer, smoother, more in tune. Sometimes band kids would stumble in on him playing and just listen to him or they would immediately walk out. A couple times the band teacher would listen to him and compliment his playing and try to get him to join for concert season but he would decline. 

 

They make it to the fountain Tyler was talking about. "I have a little song I've been working on, actually. I wrote it for my mom."

 

"What's it called?"

 

"House of gold." He starts playing and Josh waits for him to start singing. He forgets about even taking a picture while he's playing. The words start and he doesn't want to be anywhere else. He wants to hear Tyler sing forever and watch him play too. Then he remembers he has to take a picture even though he really doesn't want to. He mainly focuses on the ukulele, trying not to get his hands all blurry. Tyler stops suddenly and Josh looks away from the lens. "That's all I really have. It isn't finished." 

 

 

"I like it."

 

He smiles. "Really?"

 

"Yeah really!" 

 

"Let's look around at stores. I don't wanna play anymore. You've got me all shy."

 

Josh laughs and nods. "Okay, let's look around. I won't make you play any more."

 

Tyler carries his ukulele in one hand and eventually takes Josh's with the other. They only look at each other from the corner of their eyes shyly. Both have blushes on their face and Tyler is sure his heart is going to burst right out of his chest it's going so fast. The shyness stops when Josh points out a dumb store so they start going in and out of several stores. Mostly to warm themselves up when the wind starts blowing too hard. They stumble upon a small hair shop that has hair dye. 

 

"Hey, weren't you gonna go red?" Tyler asks, letting go of his hand to grab a box. 

 

"Yeah, I was thinking right before the dance. It fits the theme you know?" 

 

"Well, it's a little into February so why not just be themed for the whole month?"

 

"I don't have any extra money with me." He searches his pockets and wallet to double check. 

 

"I'll pay." Tyler shrugs. "Then we can go back to your place and dye it."

 

"No, you don't have to do that." Josh shakes his head.

 

"I insist. I mean, it's my apology for scaring the shit out of you earlier."

 

"You don't have to--"

 

"I'm buying." Tyler says and goes up to the counter to pay. Josh sighs and follows him, watching the whole ordeal go down. He really isn't that annoyed though. He's been planning on dyeing for awhile now and it was always nice to have someone willing to help. He just didn't want Tyler to spend money on him. He finishes paying and they walk out holding hands again. "Could I maybe spend the night? I see this taking awhile."

 

"If your mom is okay with it."

 

"I'll ask when we get back to the car."

 

 

 

Tyler combs the hair dye through Josh's hair calmly.

  
  
"I finally figured it out." Josh says suddenly.

  
  
"Figured what out?" Tyler answers just as calmly as he's combing his hair.

  
"I wanna die in space."

  
  
"And what made you think of this?"

  
  
"Remember our first deep and in depth conversation? One of your questions was how I wanted to die and since it was an on the fly answer I said calmly with family but I've been thinking and I want to die in space."

  
"How does this go down? An explosion, or...?"

  
  
"I want to be close to my deathbed and then be sent into space to die. Nothing spectacular but I get to die in space."

  
  
"That sounds nice." Tyler starts massaging his head to get the color in his hair. "I still wanna go out in field of flowers."

  
  
"Peacefully. Just like you."

  
  
Tyler takes a step back. It looks weird with the dye covered gloves, like its blood. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Dun."

  
  
He looks up at tyler, eyes soft and playful. "It got me a kiss didn't it?"

  
  
"That was your cuteness." He goes back to massaging his hair. "And sleep deprivation."

  
  
"Oh, is that the only reason then?" He pretends to pout but his tone is still extremely playful.

  
  
"You're very bad at hinting my red haired friend." Tyler takes the gloves off and throws them into the tiny trash can. He tilts Josh's head up and gives him a chaste kiss. "Now we let the dye sit."

  
  
Josh feels just as lightheaded as he did the first time tyler kissed him. "Have you thought about dying your hair?"

  
  
"No, I like the brown. It grows kind if fast anyway so I don't want to keep dying it constantly." Tyler cleans up the counter top, worrying about staining the white marble. Josh's mom wouldn't care since there's still blue and more recent pink stains on it. But tyler doesn't want to mess up the perfect white.

  
  
"I think blonde would look cute."

  
Tyler snorts, "okay josh." He sits on the floor in front of him after throwing the contents away. "So, I'm getting a tux this weekend with Jenna. Wanna tag along? She's really good at the whole clothes thing."

  
  
"Right because your clothes are so _disastrous_ " josh rolls his eyes.

  
  
"Are you going to come? I'm buying it so I'll have it for prom."

  
  
"Another proposal?"

  
  
"No, it's your turn to ask." Tyler sits in the floor in front of him.

  
  
"I did ask!"

  
  
"I planned first, and you know it. Besides, as cute as it was, you can do better for prom." He takes one of Josh's hands in his.

  
  
"It's gonna be so good you're gonna cry." Josh intertwined their fingers slowly.

  
  
Tyler smiles. "I'm holding you to that." The timer goes off and tyler gets up, letting go of his hand. "Okay, you ready?"

  
  
"Heck yeah." He drops the towel wrapped around his shoulders, bare chest exposed again and tyler successfully doesn't stare as long this time. Josh leans his head over the tub and let's tyler wash the excess dye out. He waits patiently until tyler cuts off the water.

  
  
"Looks good so far." He runs his hand through it, no dye sticking to them luckily. "Okay, I'll step out while you shower. _Use the conditioner!_ "

  
  
"You could always join me." Josh smirks and laughs when tyler shoves his shoulder. "Okay okay, see you in a few then."

  
  
Tyler sits on Josh's bed scrolling through his few notifications. The sound of the shower nearly lulls him to sleep. He honestly didn't realize how tired he was until then. Their day has been eventful, which tyler wasn't fully used to.

  
  
He was excited to see Josh's new hair color. It was extremely romantic, especially for the dance. Could he even say hot too? That wasn't one of his memorized definitions but he couldn't help himself to think so. He closes his eyes and gets a dopey grin on his face. A small laugh makes it's way past his lips. He really was in love.

  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Josh asks from the doorway of his bathroom.

  
  
Tyler looks up, surprised. "Oh, nothing." He sits up on his elbows and takes note of how josh is only wrapped in a towel and still covered in water. "Aren't you going to dry off some more?"

  
Josh looks down at himself. "I _am_ dry."

  
  
"You're soaked!" Tyler gestures wildly to the half naked boy. "There's water literally dripping off of your shoulders."

  
  
"I'm dry I swear." Josh goes back into the bathroom to get dressed.

  
  
"Oh my god." Tyler falls back onto the bed, laughing again. There's a small moment of silence before josh comes out dressed.

  
  
"What do you think?" He ruffles the still wet hair.

  
  
"Hot." Tyler says honestly.

  
  
Josh is taken aback at first but then he laughs. "Hot? I was expecting your super smart color words." He makes his way over to the bed, climbing next to tyler.

  
  
"Oh, you mean like, warmth, comfort, intensity, life?" He looks up at josh, reaching out for his hair. A few drops of water land on his face, but he ignores it. "There's so many more."

  
  
"You just can't remember them?"

  
  
"No, those are the ones I would describe you as."

  
  
"You're such a sap." Josh moves down to capture his lips in a kiss. It's probably the best kiss they've had.


	11. Evil, power, strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blurry is a huge asshole, im bad at updating, and there's gay fluff at the end! Also memes and other stuff. Prolly should be read on the actual website bc i cant get it on my drive this go around. Enjoy my sad shit!!

**_Scrub scrub scrub!  But don't stop crying._ **

 

Tyler scrubbed harshly at his hands that were running under the cold water. He wasn't supposed to be having an episode at school. Those were nearly unheard of, but he wasn't surprised when he stopped taking his medicine again. Blurry convinced him he was just fine without it. Now here he was nearly scratching his skin off trying to clean his hands. It was an accident really. There was some still sort of freshly chewed gum under the desk. The horrifying part was that it stuck to his skin. His teacher let him go to the bathroom to wash his hands but when he finished and he touched something that was moderately dirty in his mind, Blurry would scream at him to wash his hands again. He tried to believe the tears were helping the process. 

 

**_Why did you stop scrubbing? You want to be clean don't you?!_ **

 

“Stop it.” He sobs, holding onto the edge of the counter. He knows he's at risk for feeling like his hands will be dirty again but he's getting tired. “Stop yelling at me.” 

 

**_I won't stop yelling until you're fucking clean. LISTE N TO M E_ **

 

Tyler covers his ears as if that would help. “Stop it stop it stop it  _ stop it. _ ” 

 

**_Are you clean_ **

 

“Yes, I've washed them over ten times.” Water drips down the side of his neck, making him shiver at how it tickles. 

 

**_Wash them again. They don't_ ** **feel** **_clean. Do you fucking know what clean is you heathen?_ **

 

Tyler sobs some more as he scratches his hands to get the gross feeling off of him. He's taking too long and he knows it but he's trapped in his own hell. If he doesn't stop someone is going to come in and check on him. They should've done that four times ago before he started crying. 

 

“Hey, Tyler, Mrs. Pulaski said-” Patrick fucking Stump of all people had to walk in. “Are you okay?” 

 

He falls to the floor, shaking his head no repeatedly. “He won't stop.” He cries and holds his head again, rocking back and forth. His fingers have already begun to start getting numb but they feel like they're burning as they touch his head. “He won't let me stop. Make it stop,  _ please.”  _

 

Patrick moves toward him, careful not to touch him anywhere in case that makes everything worse. “Make who stop? What's going on?” 

 

“I can't stop washing my hands. They don't feel  _ clean.  _ He won't let me stop.” 

 

**_AN D  YOU SHOU LDN T  H AV E_ **

 

“He's mad at me now.” 

 

“Let's get you to the nurse, all right?” He has to give Patrick credit for being really gentle and not touching him yet. “Can you get up?” 

 

“What if I touch the floor?” His voice comes out as a whisper. 

 

“You can use me as leverage. I swear I'm clean.” 

 

**_Don't you dare trust him._ **

 

Tyler thinks about it for a second before nodding. Patrick holds out his hands and waits for Tyler to take them. He's patient and that's what makes him realize he can be trusted, no matter what Blurry says. Patrick grabs the paper towels for him, and even opens the door for him. He seems to have caught on that Tyler doesn't want to touch anything ‘unclean.’ 

 

“I have to tell Mrs. Pulaski where we're going.” He says as they make their way down the hall. 

 

**_I told you not to trust him_ **

 

“Dont- don't make me go back in there. Its dirty. If it's dirty ill- I'll want to wash my hands again.” They had started to shake at the thought of going back into the classroom. 

 

“I'll go in alone. You can wait out in the hallway. I won't make you go back in.” 

 

Mrs. Pulaski overreacted like she does with everything. She make a scene coming out of the classroom then nearly getting in his face as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Blurry wanted nothing more than to push her away. Tyler shrinks back a little, looking to the floor. 

 

“I- I need to some medicine. It's hard to explain but I'm just having an episode.”

 

“Is it an allergic reaction?” She tries to see any symptoms of such. 

 

“No, no, its a breakdown.” He keeps his hands in fists, nails digging into his palm. It makes Blurry quite happy at the pain. 

 

She sends him and Patrick off to the nurse without any questions. She used to be really relaxed but then she had her first kid and now she acted motherly to everyone who had a problem. Everyone just called her worrywart behind her back. It wasn't that creative considering her name. Mrs. Prick stuck very briefly but not many understood it was to mean her worrying and millions of questions felt like pin pricks. 

  
  
  


Tyler checks out. He hates having to make his mom leave work and pick him up. Most days he hates not having a car of his own. The worst part is all her questions on the way home.  _ Is your medicine working as well as it should? Have you been taking your medicine regularly? How long has this been going on?  _ Etc. Etc. He  **_hates_ ** all of her questions. But it's different this time and he wishes she would ask more than just two questions. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asks when he gets into the car. 

 

“If a breakdown is okay, then sure.” He mumbles, already keeping his eyes to the window. She leaves the school and he watches the middle schoolers play in the field. It was an awfully warm day. Kids could only go outside if it was above fifty. It was fifty three today. 

 

“Dude you hurt yourself?” 

 

“No, someone found me before I could.” 

 

She quiet, making him look over at her. She looks calm, which is weird. Its quiet the rest of the way home. He stops staring at her and instead stares out the window again. She's h5inking, he can tell, but he doesn't really want to know what about. She drops him off, making sure he's comfortable at home before having to leave again. 

 

“Call me if  _ anything  _ happens.” She kisses his forehead. “I'll leave work if you need me.” 

 

They both know he's going to sleep awhile. Maybe that's why she didn't seem so worries.  She leaves after kissing his head twice more and he sits on the couch, looking at nothing in particular. He needs to get up and take his medicine. He can feel Blurry crawling his way back up. 

 

**_She kissed you three times. Odd numbers are gross ty._ **

 

“Fuck off already.” Tyler huffs under his breath as he stands up. He makes his way to his bathroom where his meds are. He finds his ocd medication. Maybe an extra antianxiety couldn't hurt. It could help him sleep for sure. 

 

**_I'm still around until it_ ** **really** **_kicks in_ **

 

Tyler finds his ear buds in his school bag and plays some music really loud and somehow falls asleep. 

  
  
  


Its not like Tyler skips school on purpose the next day. His mom lets him sleep in, knowing he's still going to be tired and agitated all day. His room was his calm space, neat and orderly. He wasn't about to argue though. A break from school every once in awhile couldn't hurt. He wakes up around nine, ignoring all texts and other messages. His stomach was growling. Stumbling downstairs, he rummages through his freezer for something to eat. There's some French toast sticks that may be a little old, but still pretty edible. He sets out four in a straight row on the pan and tries to not let them slide as he puts them in the oven. On the counter is a hot link note from his mom. ‘Set up an appt. for you at 12:30. Left the old car for you. Love you!! <3’ He sighs and put it back down.  An appointment isn't so bad, but that meant the internal struggle of whether he should lie. Sometimes his therapist knew when he was lying, but that was because he was pretty bad at it. Maybe his medicine would actually change but the fear of being diagnosed with something else is what usually kept his mouth shut. His phone buzzing distracts him.

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

**Pepe Wentz:** _ yo @ _ **_tyjo_ ** _ where you be? Joshypoo was pouting all through first.  _

 

**PDiddyStump:** _ and he butted in my group. #rood _

 

**JoshyPoo:** _ one: fuck u @ _ **_Pepe Wentz_ ** _ for changing my name and second: ummmnmmmmn excuse me? You invited me @ _ **_PDiddyStump_ **

 

**JennaBean:** _ you better answer young man bc I called SVERAL times.  _

 

Did Patrick not tell anyone? Was he just being nice and Tyler's business his business. It was a nice thought. 

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

**TyJo:** _ Dr appt. Idk when I'll be back _

 

**JennaBean:** _ call me asshole?? _

 

**JoshyPoo has changed their name to SpookyJim**

 

**SpookyJim:** _[Picture]_

_ _

 

**SpookyJim:** _ me too fucktruck?? _

 

**JennaBean:** _ don't out insult me??????  _ **_@SpookyJim_ **

 

Tyler calls Jenna first. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me you had a breakdown?” She says upon answering. She's either in study hall or snuck into the bathroom. She's not telling yet. “Pat messaged me privately about it after you checked out. Have you not seen my texts?” 

 

“Sorry, I turned my phone off yesterday.” He sighs. “I didn't want it to happen and I figured you shouldn't worry. You have to do that almost constantly anyway.” 

 

“Are you taking your meds?” 

 

“Now you sound like my therapist.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” 

 

“I dunno.  Ask if I'm all right? If I hurt myself or not?” 

 

“Well did you?”

 

“No.” 

 

There's a small silence. He knows he upset Jenna a little bit, but he just felt agitated all the time now. He didn't mean to snap. 

 

“I'm just worried is all, Ty.” She finally says. Maybe someone had walked into the bathroom if that's where she really was. “Josh more than me which seems almost impossible. You know, if you want to be with him you have to let him know. Tell him how he can help.” 

 

“Blurry doesn't like Josh.” He blurts. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because he makes me even happier. And he's almost so symmetrical and clean and--” he pauses, probably telling too much. “Hes so right. He makes me comfortable. I think even with his imperfections, I'd be okay.”

 

“See ty?” We're all here to help you. Let Josh do it too.” 

 

“How worried is he?” 

 

“He won't stop asking if you've responded to anything yet. And he looks like he hasn't slept much.” 

 

“I should call him.” 

 

“I have to go anyway. I love you, tinybean.” 

 

“Love you too, Jennabean.” 

  
  
  


Tyler and Josh were struggling to find a time to talk on the phone. The only free time Josh had was during Tyler's appointment. Tyler wrote a long explanation but deleted it because he was sure it sounded stupid. Tyler goes to the appointment, promising to call him after school. Its a slow session, Tyler doing most of the talking surprisingly, as his doctor asks all the questions?  _ I just feel irritated all the time. No I haven't taken my ocd meds. No that help the irritation. Yes I  _ did  _ happen to meet someone new. Yes I do enjoy his company.  _ He leaves with her telling him ADHD is a possibility, but she's going to change the dosage on his depression medicine first. He just has to take his ocd too. 

 

Tyler gets home around the time the last period is starting, but he sees Josh sitting on his front porch. He parks the car and gets out. Josh doesn't move waiting for Tyler to make his way over. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Tyler asks. “I mean, not that I don't want to see you, but school is still going on.” 

 

“I skipped.” Josh says casually. “I just really wanted to talk to you. What happened?” 

 

Tyler opens the front door, the other boy following him inside. “I had, um, a breakdown yesterday.” He's afraid to admit this to someone new who hadn't gone through the pain he had to endure before doctor visits. Josh grabs his hand, worry covering his face. “I sort of stopped my ocd medicine. Its all a bit… Crazy I guess.” 

 

Josh knew about the ocd, sure, but he had no idea about the breakdowns. “Ty…” 

 

“No, no, its okay. I'm better after some sleep.” He tries to smile. 

 

“You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me.” Josh says honestly. 

 

“Can we just lay down? You can ask anything you want.” 

 

“Sure, Tyler.” 

 

They go up to his bedroom. Tyler curls into Josh when they get onto his bed. Josh asks everything he can think of that he should know and Tyler answers honestly. He explains how to help during an episode and even not during one. He explains Blurry very briefly but he doesn't want to talk about him. Not yet. Eventually they end up sitting in silence, until Tyler let's out a tiny snore and Josh realizes he fell asleep. He pulls his phone out carefully and can't help snapping a photo. The moment makes his heart melt. 

 

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

 

**SpookyJim:** _ couldn't help myself.  _

 

_ [Picture] _

_ _

 

**Pepe Wentz:** _ u skipped school??? Why didn't u take me with u _

 

**GeeWiz:** _ fcuj off Josh. I can't believe you jest left _

 

**SpookyJim:** _ you guys are stupid _

 

**Beebo:** _ [picture] _

__

 

**GeeWiz:** _ ‘think before you...nut.’ [picture] _

_ _

 

**SpookyJim:** _ fuck you guys _

 

**Beebo** **:** _ that's cheating.  _

 

**TyJo:** _ shut the fuck up ;( I was sleeeeeeping _

 

Josh looks down at Tyler on his phone. He can see his bottom lip sticking out, making him laugh. He kisses his head twice, remembering odd numbers annoy him. Tyler leans his head up and gives Josh a goofy smile. Josh can't resist kissing him on the lips, which catches them both a little by surprise. Phones and group messages are forgotten as they reach out for each other. Its an awkward angle but they just can't stop kissing right now. Blurry may be screaming a little, but the more Josh kisses Tyler like this, the quieter he gets. They both pull away gasping and Tyler grabs onto Josh's shirt. 

 

“You’re my favorite hallelujah.”

 

Josh looks at him curiously. “Did you think that up?”

 

“No,” he looks down sheepishly. “You just reminded me of a song.”

  
“You’re my favorite too.” Josh kisses the tip of Tyler’s nose. 


	12. Gentle, Romance, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel awful for not updating but I was really anxious about this chapter for reasons. There a bit of smut near the end. I've never posted anything like this before and I'm not sure if it's any good... Anyway, theres plenty of fluff in between :)

 

 

Tyler lays the blueprints that aren't actually blue on the table top at lunch. Brendon actually stops eating to see what's going on. Gerard raises an eyebrow in that Gerard Way™.  
  
"What's this?" Ryan asks, pulling the paper close to him.  
  
"Me and josh are planning to build a tree house."  
  
"What for?" Brendon asks, shit eating grin already in place.  
  
"For having a tree house." Josh gives Brendon his laser glare. "Obviously."  
  
"Okay, we all know you're gonna have sex in there so," Brendon pulls out a pen from his pocket, scratches the word tree out and writes fuck. "There. Now it's more true to it's name."  
  
"What's gonna be in the fuck house?" Dallon asks.  
  
"It's not a fuck house!" Tyler snatches the plans away from them. "And there's gonna be books and all this other cool stuff. It's supposed to just be a cool hang out place. Byob and byod policies apply but no leaving it in there. Children could find it."  
  
"Why would kids be going in your tree house?"  
  
"It's gonna be the woods."  
  
"It's gonna get taken over." Gerard dead pans.  
  
"Lock and key then." Josh supplies.  
  
"It's so a fuck house." Brendon mutters.  
  
"It's a tree house." Ryan, Tyler and josh snap in unison.  
  
  
Brendon was only allowed to help build the tree house as long as he promised not to call it the fuckhouse.  If they all worked on it together, they could at least get it done within two days, tyler decided. Josh pointed out that it would be done the day of the dance if they were on track. Not that Brendon was actually going to the dance, but he whined loudly.  
  
"What plans are we supposedly ruining?" Tyler asked as Brendon continued to complain.  
  
"Tyler, it's on fucking valentines day." Brendon points out. "I'm not gonna get all sweaty and gross before my date."  
  
"But it's a Saturday. We can just work in the morning," Tyler argues.  
  
Brendon groans loudly. "I have plans!"  
  
"Like what!"  
  
"Well the fuck house isn't gonna be ready in time so I have to set up my room all sweet and kick my family out so me and Ryan can have some alone time."  
  
"You're gonna be doing it all day until your dinner date?" Josh nearly gags at the thought.  
  
"You're not allowed to build anymore!" Tyler takes his drawn out prints with a scowl and crumbles it up. "You promised you wouldn't call it the fuck house."  
  
"It's. A. Fuck. House." Brendon shouldn't be such an ass about it, but he never knew where to draw the line.  
  
"That's it Urie!" Tyler nearly lunges across the lunch table, but josh pulls him back easily. "I'm beating your ass."  
  
"You can try."  
  
"Tyler, you're not getting beaten up two days before the dance." Josh still holds him back easily.  
  
"Fine," tyler pouts. He wouldn't just because of josh.  
  
  
They set to work that afternoon, Tyler leading all of their friends to the perfect tree he'd found. When he found it, he made a backwards map then fixed it once he had gone home. He gave them each a copy so they could find it easily. They had all pitched in money to buy the supplies and each had borrowed tools from their own dads. It was hard work, but they had made large progress in just one afternoon.  
  
Tyler went home with josh happily, his mom not minding if he spent the night on a school night. They snuggle and talk about how excited they were for such a small dance. Not a lot of seniors were going, but Tyler didn't care. He didn't like a lot of people in the first place. Their photography project was almost forgotten until around midnight when Tyler suddenly sits up in bed and announced it. They search everywhere they can for a pink picture. Tyler finds a really old picture of some old cookies his mom had iced pink for his sisters birthday. He could make up at least one fake memory to get this project finished. Josh drags him back into bed, mumbling nonsense about how he could think of a memory later.  
  
Fridays progress is a bit slower on the tree-house but it's progress nonetheless. Patrick ends up hurting himself a bit, hitting his thumb with a hammer. Pete makes it magically better by kissing it, but someone eventually leaves to go get an ice pack for him. So they were down a person for awhile. They call it quits when it starts getting dark and split up again. This time josh spends the night at Tyler's, having to help get the splinters out of multiple fingers.  
  
"Ow!" Tyler yelps as the tweezers pinch his skin instead.  
  
"I told you to just go back for the gloves." Josh nearly blinds him with the flashlight fixed on his forehead. Tyler still wouldn't admit his bathroom was a bit dark with one of lights having gone out.  
  
"I didn't think Id get this many- ow! _Fucking shit_ \- this many splinters."  
  
"Okay, I think that's the last one." Josh gives it a tiny kiss then gets off the bathroom floor. "Ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah. Jut lemme change." He waits until josh leaves the bathroom and goes through his nightly bathroom routine. When he leaves he decides last second to run full speed and tackle josh into bed. They both cry out in pain when they hit and Tyler's mom has to tell them to be more quiet.  
  
  
They finish on Saturday like Tyler had planned. It's around noon when they make the finishing touches. Brendon wasn't there, just as promised, but that didn't seem to matter too much since they didn't have a lot to do. They all hang out for a couple of hours before leaving to wash up for all their dates. Pete hints that he might crash the dance and do something stupid even if Patrick swears on his life that it isn't going to happen. They all know it's going to whether he says so or not. There's no stopping Pete fucking Wentz.  
  
Josh and Tyler don't have to leave just yet so when everyone is gone, Tyler cuddles into Josh's side and lets him play with his hair. He feels a sense of accomplishment at doing this. They had a low budget to begin with, but it worked.  
  
"You know," josh cuts off Tyler's thoughts. "You keep saying it's not a fuck house... but what if--"  
  
"Oh my god," he rolls his eyes as he gets up and goes for the ladder. "It not a goddamn fuck house." He mutters on his way down. "No fucking!" He calls from the ground.  
  
"We'll see about that." Josh mutters to himself as he gets up to go after Tyler.  
  
This time they don't go home with one another. Tyler drops josh off at his house and waits impatiently until he has to get ready. He's oddly nervous. Though, he has every reason to be. Him and josh haven't even gone on an official date yet. The dance could technically count as their first. So, sure he was nervous. He gets his suit on, his mom interrupting him and fixing it every now and then and him trying to get away from her hands. Josh picks him up exactly on time. They do quick photos and then leave.  
  
"Excited or nervous?" Josh asks as Tyler makes him hold his hand in the car.  
  
He takes a deep breath to stall from answering. "Both."  
  
"Blurry isn't...?"  
  
"No, no I'm just nervous is all. Even if a lot of seniors aren't gonna be there, there's gonna be a lot of... People."  
  
"We don't have to go. I mean, it's just a dance. We can just go get Taco Bell or something."  
  
"As tempting as that is, I'd rather have the dance as our first real date than Taco Bell."  
  
"So this is about a first date? If you haven't noticed, we haven't had anything in an ideal way."  
  
"So why not have one ideal thing between us?"  
  
"Well," josh can't help but laugh a little. "I don't see why not. But we're getting Taco Bell after."  
  
" _Obviously._ "  
  
  
Jenna greets them cheerily at the entrance of the gym, almost knocking Tyler over. She's wearing a pink dress her mom forces her into for Sunday dinners with Tyler's family sometimes. It looks good on her, tyler swears up and down but she absolutely loathes it in the fact that her mom shoves her into it all the time.  
  
"I thought you hated that dress," Tyler comments obviously.  
  
"I do." She leads them inside. "Who do you think forced me into the dress tonight?"  
  
The entire gym is lit pink with cheesy hearts stuck everywhere. There's more freshman and sophomores than any of the other grades but that won't stop them. All three of them go to a table with Ashley, Mikey, and Dallon already sitting there. Tyler sits as josh mentions something about punch. Jenna talks excitedly about underclass men dancing adorably. Tyler asks Mikey who he's with, and he points to Ashley. Tyler's a bit surprised since he's a freshman and she's a junior and he doesn't recall them ever really hanging out.  
  
A tap on his shoulder pulls him away. Josh is standing behind him with a dopey grin, and hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Tyler looks past him, not realizing a slow song had started. He takes Josh's hand, feeling just as happy as josh looks. He's lead out to the middle of the floor and follows Josh's slight shuffle he calls dancing. It's not like tyler was any better, stumbling over his own feet. To be fair, he was a bit nervous, but josh pulls him closer, mouth grazing his ear.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous." This alone makes his heart beat even faster. "And if you start to fall, I'll just dip you and make it look natural."  
  
Tyler laughs at that and grips his hand tighter. Looking around them, he sees Jenna giving a thumbs up from the table and her phone in her other hand. He's positive she's taking a picture, but he doesn't seem to care at the moment. Josh was holding him and he felt safe.  
  
After dancing for awhile, even to the fast songs, they step out of the gym and into a hallway to get some air and to get away from the people. A light far down flickers, but they both know that was normal. Josh reaches out and takes Tyler's hand.  
  
"Are you having fun?" He lets tyler lean against the wall and get dragged along with him. He hums in response and nods. "You look nice by the way."  
  
Tyler ducks his head, smile very prominent on his face. "Thank you. You do too."  
  
"Can I ask something?" He pulls his hand to make him look him in the eye. Tyler looks concerned but nods again. "Can I kiss you? Even though it's technically public?"  
  
Tyler grins again. "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
Josh pushes forward, connecting their lips. They don't kiss often in public since tyler is afraid of people watching them. He's let josh give him a few chaste kisses or pecks on the cheek, but other than that, they don't kiss often. Tyler let's go of his hand to hold onto his jacket, wanting more. Josh doesn't argue with that and gets him against the wall, kissing him harder. The sound of the gym doors opening make them pull apart quickly. Two freshman walk by, giving the blushing boys weird looks as they do.  
  
"Let's go somewhere a bit more private." Josh takes Tyler's hand and pulls him down the hall once the freshman have left.  
  
"Where? The bathroom?" It was the only door other than the utility closet, but that was always locked.  
  
"The door has a lock. Don't worry." He opens door and let's tyler go in first, who looks a little uneasy about this situation. Josh swiftly turns the lock and turns to tyler. "We don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Tyler chews on the inside if cheek, thinking about any and all consequences. "Let's make it quick."  
  
Josh gets a mischievous look as he moves forward and captures his lips on his. Hands roam quickly over each other's bodies and the kissing becomes a bit sloppy. Josh pulls away and starts kissing and biting along Tyler's jawline down to his neck. He makes a noise he didn't know he was capable of as he grips Josh's hair with one hand. He stops thinking about things rationally at that moment and doesn't care about the fact that josh is unzipping his pants and pushing a hand in his pants. Tyler just thinks about being quiet as josh wraps his fingers around him.  
  
_**this isn't RI GHT**_  
  
"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Tyler accidentally says aloud.  
  
Josh pulls back and gives him a confused look, not doing anything anymore. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He shakes his head and swallows thickly. "Keep going."  
  
*shut the fuck up blurry.*  
  
*yeah, I guess you'll need to be using your mouth for good anyway.*  
  
  
They both finish up within minutes and as they fix their clothes, they give each other shy glances. Josh keeps grabbing tyler and kissing him, which he can't seem to get annoyed by. They go back into the gym, holding hands, and tyler keeps trying to fix Josh's hair that he had actually combed for the dance.  
  
"There you guys are!" Jenna says upon their arrival.  
  
"Yeah, we were just actually about to leave," Josh shrugs.  
  
"Pete hasn't crashed yet. I heard it's gonna be hilarious." Dallon looks up from his phone where he was getting his information from. "Pats pissed apparently."  
  
"I would be too if my boyfriend was going to do something utterly embarrassing." Jenna rolls her eyes. "Well, before you guys go, let me make sure Ty gets this picture of you two dancing. You said you didn't have a pink photo for your project."  
  
"Oh, thanks Jenna." Tyler pulls his phone out, waiting for the text to go through. Before he can look at it, there's several loud shouts and dallon stands up, phone in hand. Tyler turns to find Pete on stage in a Cupid costume. He's not there for long until teachers start to chase him. A lot of people are recording the whole thing instead of helping.  
  
"Josh! Tyler!" Pete yells as he's running toward them. "What did I fucking tell you!" Tyler's sure he's drunk right now. Or at least buzzed. Hopefully not or he'll get in more trouble with the school and most importantly, Patrick. He stops in front if them briefly, kissing both their cheeks. "Loves in the air fellas. Have a sexy night." He starts running again.  
  
"I don't get anything?" Jenna calls jokingly.  
  
Pete actually runs back and gives her a quick kiss before going to the exit again. Tyler stands completely frozen, watching the teachers continue to run even though he knows they don't have a chance of catching him.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
Josh laughs and takes him by the arm. "The miracle and meme that is Pete Wentz."  
  
"I need something to forget that whole experience."  
  
"Cheesy rom coms?" Josh suggests.  
  
"You know me so well."

 


	13. Reliability, Stability, Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel terribly guilty about not updating in like ten months... Well, sadly it's going to be the last chapter for this one. I go through their project up until their graduation. If this gets good feedback, I'll do a series of them in college and stuff.

It's the night before their project is due, and Tyler is _technically_ missing. He's answering his texts, but not the ones where Josh is asking where the fuck he is since his mom said he was going to Josh's an hour ago. Then it hits him. Their new spot. Their new, totally not the spot where they did it for the first time, spot. Josh wasn't allowed to tell _anyone_ that the title of the fuckhouse came true. Mostly because Tyler liked to keep his sex life private but also he had some pride to look after.

“Ty Ty,” Josh calls, finding the door open and climbs the ladder. “You can't hide from me.”

“I'm not hiding,” Tyler mumbled, pulling the thick blanket closer around his shoulders. “I'm working.”

“It's too cold tonight to work out here.” he slides next to his boyfriend. The word always makes him want scream in excitement, or at least grin like an idiot. “Is it…?”

“No, Blurry is quiet.” he places one of their photos in the slot it belongs in. They'd found a cheap photo album in a craft store and Tyler hogged it mostly, but Josh wasn't about to argue. “It doesn't feel like enough. Too little.”

“I've got an idea, but that means I have to take it home and you don't get to ask any questions.”

“Josh,” Tyler groans, rubbing his tired eyes. “That's not fair.”

“It totally is. You've been rearranging this book for the past week, wondering what else you can do. You're groveling in self pity.”

“Am not.”

Josh shakes his head, a smile turning up on his face. “Come on,” he takes Tyler's cold hands and closes the book. “Take a break. I'll take you home. My cars all warm and cozy, you'd like that, hm?”

Tyler moves closer to Josh and wraps his arms around him, the blanket falling from his small frame. “Not yet. I haven't seen you in awhile.”

“You saw me this afternoon.”

“Too long.”

Josh laughs and leans back against the wall, pulling Tyler and the blanket with him. Tyler's head rests on his chest, listening to him breathe and his heart beat softly. It's quiet, the wind blowing through the trees, making them creak and the twigs snap. It would be creepy if they didn't like it so much.

“Remember the other day?” Josh asks and Tyler knows exactly where this is going.

“Okay, I get it, let's go.” he starts to move but Josh stops him.

“No, no,” he looks Tyler in the eyes, barely seeing the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I had a good time. I'm serious. And I just- I wanted to say I really like spending time with you and I really like you.”

Tyler breaks the eye contact, looking away sheepishly. “Me too. It could happen again. But not here.”

“Not here?” Josh couldn't argue with that. Even during the day, it was still cold and all they had was their blanket to soften the wood they were laying on.

“No, not here. Your place next time.”

“You're too loud,” Josh teases. “Your parents are gone more often than mine.”

“Too many eavesdropping siblings.” He's mostly talking about Zack, and even though getting traumatized would be enough revenge for his brother, Tyler would hate him knowing about him and Josh before his parents. That would mean he would tattle. Or Tyler would have to bribe him.

“Okay, _only_ if you're quiet. I'd rather not get the talk at freaking eighteen years old.”

Tyler gives him a quick kiss. “Deal.”

 

Josh walks into first period with two coffees in hand and the project safely in his backpack. Tyler wasn't there yet, so Josh guesses he either overslept from lack of sleep (which he knows because he was up half the night working on it and trying to convince Tyler to sleep) or he was trying to be late on purpose. He sets his things down carefully, trying to forget his friends teasing at how he was 'the perfect boyfriend.' Sometimes he wants to punch them, but maybe that was an actual comment. Which was pretty damn rare. 

"Where is it?" Tyler says, suddenly sitting next to him. 

"Good morning to you, too. My morning is going great, thanks for asking," Josh teases, holding out the coffee despite Tyler looking frantic and anxious enough. 

"I'm sorry," Tyler sighs and takes the cup. "I'm just a bit stressed. I know you did a good job, but I have to see it." 

Josh gives him a reassuring smile as he bends over to open his backpack and pull out the photo album. It's still in one piece so that was good. When Tyler opens the cover, he immediately smells the mod podge and sees Josh's scrap booking abilities. It makes him smile knowing this must have taken a lot of work. "Read the captions. I kept the meanings." 

In Josh's scrawled out handwriting, but still nothing like Tyler's chicken scratch, and capital letters, Tyler reads the individual captions beginning with red.

_Red- For Josh’s love in drumming- and the time he was asked by Tyler to the dance to the dance; love, romance, and excitement._

_Orange- for the night we stayed up talking until the sun rose; energetic, warmth, and change._

_Yellow- for Tyler’s love for the ukulele- and the time he played for Josh; happiness, laughter and attention getting._

_Green- for josh’s fear in Tyler’s favorite activity; natural, cool, and calmness._

_Blue- for the beauty that is Tyler Joseph; serenity, loyalty, and truth._

_Purple- for the mystery that is josh dun; sophistication, spiritual, and mystery._

_Pink- for the best night of our lives; love, gentle, and calming._

_Black- for the time that Josh learned the worst about Tyler; authority, power, and evil._

_White- for the time Tyler learned the best about Josh; innocence , sense of space, and cleanliness._

On the last page is a small paragraph and some space, probably for Tyler to write something. "'If it wasn't for this project, I wouldn't have been able to do anything about my silly crush on Tyler Joseph. I don't know if you're homophobic Mrs. Johansson," Tyler says that last part through laughter, "but I've really fallen for who I can hopefully, most definitely call my boyfriend. I got the best opportunity in the world to get to know him, or maybe I'm super lucky. His knowledge for colors is amazing. I feel so many colors of red, pink, yellow and even blue. He's my blue boy.' Oh my, god, josh. That was so sappy but I fucking love it." 

Josh laughs. "That space is for you. I won't read it if you don't want me to."

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler pulls a pen from his backpack and taps it against his chin, thinking for a moment. As he writes, he speaks slowly. "'Josh is described as a plethora of colors, and can be seen as such. My feelings toward him are even larger and almost indescribable. We're crazy lucky to get to work on this only to  _definitely_ start dating (he wrote that before my answer just now. How cute). For Josh, I don't care what's in your, I just wanna know what's on your mind. I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice.'"

"And you call me the sap," Josh bumps his knee into Tyler's with a grin on his face. 

Needless to say, they got a really good grade. 

 

 

Prom came and went, Josh proposing with the cheesiest pun and it was more public than Tyler would like, but it made him beyond happy anyway. They had a great time, dancing and laughing together. There were probably more photos from the photo booth than anything. Tyler saved a dance for Jenna, teasing her like always. Josh and Tyler didn't find their way home for awhile after prom ended, mostly driving around despite what everyone else thought.The end of the school year was rapidly approaching. Tyler refused to talk college around Josh because he _knew_ they wouldn't be seeing as much of each other. He just knew. Josh talked options but Tyler just told him they could survive. Right?

There's a few weeks left of high school and Josh is over at Tyler's house, laying in bed talking with him.

“I want to live with you,” Josh says without even thinking. It's a quiet, very calm statement and Tyler doesn't make any quick moves to get up and think for a long time.

“Me too. I don't want to go away from you.”

“You won't be that far, Ty. I saw the acceptance letter two weeks ago.”

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Nothing you do is going to upset me.”

Tyler is quiet, thinking. Josh can see the wheels turning in his brain as he chews on his bottom lip. “Let's live together. Find an apartment somewhere. I've got a job lined up for the summer and so do you. We could totally get the money to go.”

“And college?”

“I'll go. I've been looking anyway and I live so close to campus it's not a very long commute at all. I'll just say I live with my parents and I won't have to live in campus.”

“And me?”

“And You? I thought you said you didn't want to go to college.”

“Maybe I'll just go with you. I'll find something.”

“Is that the plan then?” there's nervousness in his voice. Tyler hasn't told his parents yet. Josh told his a few weeks after Valentine's day, but Tyler was waiting. Maybe he could passively mention it, not making this huge speech. His parents had to assume since he's never had a girlfriend and Josh spends a little more time with him than Jenna.

“It's a plan, but we can wait as long as we need Ty.”

“I'll tell them tonight.”

Josh sits up, making Tyler sit up too. “Tonight? Are you sure?”

“If I wait too long on the plan, we can't do it. Besides, it's been almost three months. It's time that they know.”

“If you're ready I am.”

Tyler smiles. “I'm ready. I'll call you to tell you about it later.”

  


It has gone mostly well. His parents were a little confused that he was gay without them even knowing and it was a bit of a shock that Tyler suggested he live with Josh seconds after telling them they were dating. After the most awkward dinner of his life, he falls onto his bed and dials Josh.

_“How did it go, Ty?”_ he asks a little nervously.

“Well, they weren't jumping up and down about my _lifestyle_ but they don't hate me I think. They're thinking about us getting an apartment.”

_“At least they're thinking about it, right?”_

“Yeah,” Tyler let's out a heavy sigh. “I just wish they would be more open about it.”

_“Just give it a while. They'll open up to the idea.”_

  


With graduation just around the corner and Josh still giving ideas about apartments, he's afraid his nerves are going to bring blurry back, but he's the best he's ever felt in years. Which is odd because he's usually waiting for blurry to come and fuck everything up. He knows there's still going to be episodes, but sometimes with Josh, he thinks they'll never come back. Josh isn't a cure, he knows that, but he still helps him stay better.

Brendon invites everyone to his house before graduation that afternoon and Tyler reluctantly agreed to go as long as Jenna could. They were running out of time together too. Though, she swore she would come see him all the time since she would only be an hour away.

“Tyler, sweetie,” his mother knocks on his bedroom door. “Jenna and Josh are here to take you to Brendon’s.”

“Just a moment.” He adjusts his tie and hair before opening the door to his mom who breaks out into a grin.

“You look so handsome,” she rests her hands on his shoulders and gives his forehead a kiss. “Your dad and I have a surprise for you.”

“A car? You know, one I don't have to borrow?”

“Not a new one, sorry sweetheart. Come downstairs and we’ll tell you and Josh together.”

Tyler gives her a weird look but follows her down the stairs, hands starting to shake a bit. Josh looks nervous on the couch too as Jenna and his dad talk. Tyler takes a seat next to him, not being too touchy since his mom always gives him a look. He couldn't blame her. She treated him the same as if he would've had a girlfriend.

“We’ve been thinking about what the two of you want, and even though we’re a little wary about you living together so soon, we’ll allow it.” Josh immediately grabs Tyler's hand that was resting between them on the couch. Suddenly his dad pulls out two sets of keys. “We found a really nice one and we’ll help pay until you start your jobs.”

“Wait, are you serious?” They weren't exactly the keys he was expecting or hoping for, but he technically still had a car. He really didn't care that it wasn't new.

“Yes, we’re completely serious.” His dad laughs a bit, holding the keys out farther until Tyler takes them hesitantly. “We’ll take you by after graduation and then you can start packing up.”

“Holy sh-” Tyler cuts himself off, almost cursing through his excitement. “Thank you.”

“We really appreciate this, Mr and Mrs. Joseph,” Josh says as he holds Tyler's hand tighter.

“Now go to your friends house and have fun before you graduate.” Tyler's mom insists.

Tyler stands, almost following Josh but he stops to give them both a big hug. “I love you guys _so_ much. You're the best.” He rushes out the front door, talking excitedly to Jenna and Josh on the way to his car.

  


Tyler wasn't able to sit next to Josh or any of his friends, but he watched excitedly as Jenna was the first of them to receive her diploma. She waved at him and he gave her a thumbs up. His mind races as the list goes on, clapping loudly for Josh, and then suddenly it's his turn. His row waits anxiously behind the stage, buzzing quietly until they can be seen by the whole crowd. When his name is called and the long stage taunts him, he takes a deep breath, climbing the stairs slowly. Turning to the photographer, he catches a glimpse of josh's red hair poking out from the black cap and the grin on his face.

‘I love you,’ he mouths to Tyler and it's almost like a punch in the gut because after almost four months, it's the first time either of them had been that close to _saying_ it. There's some laughter at the face he must be making and that he's zoned out and needs to move on. When he moves off stage, instead of going back to his seat, he shuffles his way to Josh, who stands in the cramped rows.

“I love you,” Tyler practically laughs, excitement bubbling in his chest. “I love you too, Josh.” He pulls his boyfriend, that he _loves,_ in for a tight hug and can feel him laughing as he wraps his arms around Tyler's small torso. Josh moves to kiss tyler's cheek, wanting to do more, but everyone was probably watching them.

“If students would return to their correct seats, that would be greatly appreciated,” their principal says into the microphone. Tyler pulls away shyly, but he can't seem to feel bad for messing up the order of things. The rest of graduation goes on, and usually Tyler would be bored, but he can't stop staring at the back of josh's head, unable to fight off the smile on his face.

After getting a million pictures with his friends and a few random classmates who were more sentimental than Tyler, his parents offer to lead them to their new apartment. Tyler happily agrees and drives even though Josh is a little worried that he'll be reckless, but he promised nothing would happen.

It's a cute complex, most neighbors having plants or patio furniture around their doors. Josh grabs his backpack that has their change of clothes, figuring it was a good opportunity to change from their more formal wear. The apartment is spacious mostly because it's empty of furniture at the moment, but Tyler can imagine there still being a lot of space once they get settled in. He starts planning it out of his head already. They check out the two bedrooms and kitchen, which luckily has appliances.

“Thank you so much,” Tyler says when his parents finish the tiny tour. “This means so much to us.”

“You're welcome sweetheart,” his mom gives his forehead a kiss and another for good measure. “We'll leave you both to change and stay for awhile. Your phone is charged enough to get home?”

“Yes, I'll be fine.”

“Okay, I love you. We'll see you at home then.” They both hug him and Josh since he's basically become family the past few weeks. Technically months, but only because Tyler came out a few weeks ago.

The two change quickly and sit on the living room floor, Josh listening to Tyler talk about how they could set up their living room and watching him gesture everywhere. Blue, Josh found out, is Tyler's favorite color, but he never told Josh what his favorite color on him was. He joked that it was his natural hair, but it hasn't been like that in a long time.

“I kind of miss the photography project,” Tyler says quietly, watching the sun light up the already bright wall from the slightly clouded window. He would have to clean that.

“Why's that?” Josh asks, voice echoing more than Tyler's.

“I feel like we got a lot of important pictures from it. Now I'm afraid we’re going to miss taking pictures of milestones or even silly ones that will still be important. I know not everything should be photographed, but I like being able to look back clearly.”

“Knowing you, we’ll have enough photos. I'll even take some myself. Like right now.” Josh pulls out his phone, changing to the front facing camera. Josh opens his mouth in a sort of smile while Tyler makes a kissy face and throwing up a peace sign “Perfect. Our first picture in the new apartment.”

“I wish you weren't wearing that beanie,” Tyler says, tugging it off of his head. “I love seeing your hair.”

“And me. Hopefully.” Josh smiles smugly as he types on his phone, probably sending the picture to their somehow still existent group chat.

“I do. I love you so much, Josh. I'm glad all of this is happening.”

“I love you too, ty.” Josh gives him a chaste kiss. “We should get back I love when your mom cooks. I'll surely miss that.”

“Me too. We aren't too far luckily. Knowing her she'll send a million meals and today she's probably invited invites everyone within a three mile radius for dinner.” it makes Josh laugh in that way Tyler loves. They both leave with arms wrapped around each other, still making friendly jokes about Tyler's mom. Tyler had a good feeling about this and so did Josh. They were so happy, it almost seemed unreal.

**ITS MALK JOSH:**

**Ty's Main Hoe:**

_New apartment selfie! [Attached photo]_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the pictures I used for their project: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uP5sRP17tJOvpXlD_A0TbeTgEM8UnWP6z6napW2XOfA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> For the last photo: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BxjrAORiRZhLRG5GYkc0LWxXVEE
> 
> Lowkey cries because I wasn't ready for this to end but I knew it needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Joshler trash who finally decided to write fanfiction about it. Also I'm not entirely sure where this is going so it'll be an adventure for all of us. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
